Amores en Panem
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [Colección de historias independientes]. Porque en la saga pudo haber muchos más amores de los que vimos. 7: Rue y Primrose [Para el foro "El diente de león"].
1. Haymitch y novia sin nombre

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece. Este fic es para el reto "Una pareja para…" del foro _El diente de león_.

Colección de historias independientes.

.

* * *

 **~ Amores en Panem ~**

* * *

.

 **I. Haymitch y la novia sin nombre**

 _ **Girasol**_

.

«Nada en la tierra puede compensar la pérdida de alguien que te ha amado». _Selma Lagerlof_

.

.

Doy otro trago a la botella de vino. Ya está casi vacía, pero este estropeado cuerpo necesita mucho más que eso para notar el efecto del alcohol. La salita está medio a oscuras, solo hay una lámpara encendida. La luz es amarillenta. Me recuerda… me recuerda a algo que también solía brillar. Dorado.

Cuando el chico entra en el vagón, necesito parpadear. Su pelo es igual que aquel que recuerdo, rubio, dorado a la luz del sol… Sacudo ligeramente la cabeza. Quizá sí que me ha afectado el vino más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué, ya has ido a acostar a preciosa? ¿Le has leído un cuento para que se duerma? —pregunto, intentando sonar burlón, pero Peeta como siempre ignora mis burlas.

—Estaba extrañamente tranquila después de haber visto el Segundo Vasallaje…

—Quizá después de ver a tantos tributos, la mitad no le parezcan tan difíciles. Y muchos viejos o malogrados, como yo.

—No eres viejo.

—Hay muchas formas de medir la edad, chico.

Sonríe y se sienta en el sillón individual que hay frente al mío. Me mira fijamente, supongo que esperando una reacción o algo.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? —pregunto, antes de dar otro sorbo al vino.

—Nos has pillado viendo los Juegos que ganaste, es lógico que venga a ver cómo estás.

—Sería lo lógico, pero no has venido por eso, ¿a que no? —Niega con la cabeza y después se sostiene la barbilla con la mano, pensativo—. Suéltalo de una vez.

—Lo sé todo, ¿sabes? Sé qué pasó después de que ganaras.

—No es ningún secreto. Todo el maldito mundo sabe que me quedé sin familia.

—Y sin alguien más.

Lo sabe. Vaya, no pensé que se lo fueran a contar. A su familia no le hacía gracia y la gente de la Veta tampoco simpatiza con los que se relacionan con los comerciantes. Y su padre, el panadero, me dijo antes de los 74º Juegos del Hambre que no se lo había dicho.

«Es algo que deberíais hablar vosotros» me dijo, entre muchas otras estupideces. «Cuida de mi niño».

Pues no cuidé muy bien de él, porque elegí a Katniss en lugar de a Peeta. Y lo peor es que a él le parece bien. Está aquí, mirándome, paciente. Esperando que yo mismo quiera hablar.

—¿Quién te lo contó?

—En mi familia nadie habla de mi tía —dice, recostándose en el asiento—, pero hay personas bastante chismosas por el distrito. En el colegio los niños se dedican a repetir lo que sus padres hablan, y era inevitable que me enterara. No fue difícil relacionar a Dianthe, la chica que fue novia del borracho vencedor, con Dianthe Mellark, una hermana de mi padre que murió cuando él era joven. Durante algunos años mis hermanos tenían la teoría de que había sido tributo, porque una vez le preguntaron a papá y dijo que falleció por culpa de los Juegos. Pero yo me enteré de la verdad.

Suspiro lenta y pesadamente. Sé lo que viene ahora. ¿Tendré fuerza para pensar en ella, cuando todo lo que hago en esta vida es intentar olvidarla?

Tengo que tenerla. Porque lo mínimo que merece este chico, que se va directo a la muerte porque va a sacrificarse por amor, es escuchar cómo fue aquella vez que yo amé. A su tía. Dianthe Mellark.

—Está bien, te hablaré de lo que pasó. Pero cierra el pico hasta que termine.

Hace un gesto como de cerrar sus labios con una cremallera. Entrelaza las manos y me mira. Y esos ojos azules son tan parecidos a los de ella… que no me cuesta viajar atrás. Más de veinticinco años atrás.

 **~ · ~**

Si esperas una historia de amor como las que le gustan a los capitolinos, llena de romanticismo, un flechazo a primera vista, mariposas en el estómago… esta no es así. Para nada. No es de esas historias que dan ganas de vomitar florecillas.

Empezó mal y terminó peor.

Pero bueno, primero hablemos de por qué el principio es horrible.

En el Distrito 12, como todo el mundo sabe, hay… llamémoslas dos clases sociales. Están los de la Veta y están los de la zona comercial. Fáciles de reconocer, unos morenos de ojos grises y los otros rubios de ojos azules.

Diferenciables, diferentes. Algo que siempre pareció importante. Que sigue siéndolo, aunque un poco menos, cuando yo era joven era mucho más exagerado.

En el colegio juntaban a todos los niños, daba igual de dónde vinieran. Estábamos los críos llenos de tierra más pobres al lado de los bien vestidos que siempre tenían mejores cosas que comer. Tampoco eran manjares, pero para los de la Veta no estaba asegurado nunca que el plato estuviera lleno de comida.

Así que, por mucho que nos pusieran juntos, solíamos dividirnos en grupos. Había rivalidades, también.

Y en una de esas, fue cuando me fijé por primera vez en Dianthe.

En el descanso a media mañana, solíamos jugar en un patio. Hacíamos con trapos viejos una pelota. Un día se le ocurrió a alguien competir, hacer equipos y que el que ganara recibiera durante una semana un poco del almuerzo de los perdedores.

Los hijos de comerciantes quisieron echarse atrás al instante. No estaban acostumbrados a pasar hambre. Y yo dije algo, no recuerdo exactamente el qué, pero sé que fue un insulto enmascarado con sarcasmo. Siempre he sido igual de ingenioso, y de imbécil, ya que nos ponemos a describirme. Pero en aquella época solo me parecía a mí mismo el tío más inteligente que había conocido.

Y Dianthe fue la primera persona que supo callarme la boca. No sé qué me respondió, pero yo me quedé en blanco y aprovechó el momento de debilidad para que los demás se rieran de mí. Convenció a los hijos de comerciantes de jugar y peleó con quien hizo falta para que los equipos fueran mixtos. No solo de chicos y chicas, también de gente de la Veta y gente de la zona comercial.

Mi equipo perdió. Fue un duro golpe para mi ego, sobre todo porque cuando se hizo el reparto me tocó darle a ella parte de mi almuerzo. Era un insulso puré de puerros, ni siquiera me gustaba, pero me daba rabia tener que dárselo.

—Toma, disfrútalo y ojalá te atragantes —le dije, tirándole el pequeño bote.

Dianthe lo cogió al vuelo. Lo abrió y olisqueó. Sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita de galletas saladas y las fue partiendo. Echó los trozos en el puré y después me lo tendió.

—Así sabrá mejor. —Yo no me moví. No entendía qué hacía—. Venga, cógelo.

—No quiero tu limosna.

—No te estoy dando limosna, las galletas ya estaban algo rancias. Y no quiero comerme esto, seguro que me da una indigestión.

Dejó el bote en el suelo, junto a mí, y se marchó con sus amigas.

Después de que me rugiera el estómago, porque la noche anterior no había cenado porque mi hermanito seguía con hambre y le di mi ración, decidí tragarme el orgullo. Me comí todo, y hay que decir que estaba mejor con las galletas. Me dediqué a observar a Dianthe el resto del descanso y el resto del día… y me di cuenta de que no comió nada.

Esas galletas rancias eran su único almuerzo.

¿Me sentí agradecido? No. Me sentí avergonzado, con el ego pisoteado. Esa chica tenía lástima de mí y no había nada que odiase más que eso.

No le dije nada al respecto. Ni ese día ni nunca. Todavía pienso en ese primer encuentro y me enfado con ella.

A partir de entonces podemos decir que yo era consciente de su existencia. Antes solo me parecía otra cabeza rubia más entre tantas, pero desde aquel día era capaz de distinguirla a un kilómetro de distancia si hacía falta.

Pero no hablábamos, ni nos acercábamos, ni nada. Eso, hasta que llegó la adolescencia. Y con ella el estirón que pegué, que hizo que algunas chicas se fijaran en mí, pero a mí no me interesaban. Si hay algo que he odiado siempre es hablar con alguien que no tiene conversación, y las chicas que se me acercaban para tontear me parecían muy bobas. Algunas eran simpáticas y había varias muy guapas, pero no me llamaban la atención.

Cierto día, me metí en problemas. No era ninguna novedad.

Unos imbéciles de la zona comercial alardeaban de que nunca habían tenido que pedir teselas y llamaron a los de la Veta «ganado», perfecto para ser sacrificado antes que ellos. Cuando los escuché, a la salida de la escuela, agarré a uno de la camiseta y lo estampé contra un muro, pidiéndole a gritos que me repitiera aquello en la cara. Sus amigos reaccionaron rápido, nos separaron y me llevé varios golpes, pero yo seguía con ganas de pelea. No había casi nadie de la Veta por allí, así que hubiera acabado recibiendo yo una paliza. Pero llegó ella, con su hermano.

—Soltadle —pidió, muy tranquilo, el chico Mellark.

—Ya habéis oído a mi hermano —dijo Dianthe, dando un pequeño empujón al que todavía me agarraba del cuello—. Os habéis buscado que reaccione así.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás de su parte? —le gritó alguien.

—¡Aquí no hay partes! —Nunca la había visto más preciosa que en ese momento. Su gesto era triste, pero compasivo, y a la vez determinado—. Cualquiera de nosotros puede salir elegido en la Cosecha de mañana, ¿te crees mejor que ellos por no haber pedido teselas? No lo eres. Hay menos posibilidades de que te escojan, pero si lo hacen tendrás las mismas o menos oportunidades de alguien de la Veta de sobrevivir. Y deberías estar agradecido con tu suerte en lugar de reírte de la de los demás.

—¡Pero yo no he pegado a nadie! —se defendió el tipo al que había atacado yo.

—Te has reído de algo muy serio. Todos estamos juntos en esto, da igual de dónde seamos. Es el Capitolio el que se encarga de recordárnoslo todos los años.

Al escucharla, los demás parecieron arrepentirse. Escuché varias disculpas, aunque otros solo pasaron por mi lado sin mirarme. Pero me daba igual lo que dijeran, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Me levanté del suelo sintiéndome humillado. El chico Mellark, cuyo nombre no sabía, le dijo algo a Dianthe antes de marcharse. Ella y yo nos quedamos solos, en la entrada de la escuela, mirándonos. Sabía que tenía que darle las gracias, pero me sentía demasiado incómodo.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, con una voz mucho más dulce que cuando había enfrentado a sus vecinos.

—No tenías que hacer eso —dije, cortante, mientras me sacudía la tierra de los pantalones. A ella le hizo gracia.

—De nada. Oye, ¿por qué eres tan borde con la gente? Hasta lo eres con tus amigos… deberías probar a ser más simpático, no cuesta tanto. Y aunque seas más listo que la mayoría, que te lo tengas tan creído solo hace que no lo seas tanto. —Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero yo necesitaba saber algo.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te hemos ayudado? Porque es lo correcto.

—No quiero…

—Mi limosna, ya. —Dianthe me miró, por encima de su hombro, y sonrió—. No es limosna, lo he hecho porque me importa de verdad.

Se fue y yo no pude decir nada más.

Sus palabras se me repitieron en la cabeza durante muchos días. E inconscientemente le hice caso en algo. Intenté ser más agradable.

Mamá lo agradeció, porque sabía que los quería a ella y a mi hermanito, pero mis formas a veces no eran las mejores. Mis amigos me preguntaban si me encontraba bien, aunque sé que agradecían que no aprovechara cualquier ocasión para demostrarles lo bobos que eran. Y a los Mellark… empecé a saludarlos. Primero un asentimiento de cabeza, después un «buenos días», y llegué incluso a tener pequeñas conversaciones con ellos. Especialmente con Dianthe, que me sonreía cada día un poco más.

Una noche lluviosa, cuando volvía de arreglar el techo de una casa (me dedicaba a eso para llevar algo de comida a casa, aunque me pagaban una miseria), la vi. Estaba Dianthe a unos metros de la panadería, arrastrando un enorme bidón de aceite.

Sin pensar, me acerqué a ella, que estaba completamente empapada, y agarré el bidón. Se asustó, hasta que me reconoció y sonrió.

—Gracias, Haymitch.

—¿Qué haces llevando esto tú? Pesa mucho, debería hacerlo tu hermano…

—Suele hacerlo pero está enfermo, y con esta lluvia empeoraría. Papá sigue con el tobillo mal y mamá está ahora cocinando, he aprovechado que están despistados para traerlo yo.

—¿No podías esperar a mañana o a que lloviera menos?

—Lo necesitamos ahora —dijo, tranquila. Yo me mordí el labio.

—Ahora date un baño, puedes enfermar tú también.

—¿Te estás preocupando por mí, tú, Haymitch Abernathy? —bromeó.

—Estoy diciendo algo que es de sentido común —respondí, cortante. Aunque me arrepentí al instante—. Y tampoco quiero que te enfermes, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Llegamos a la panadería y abrió la puerta de atrás, para que termináramos de arrastrar el bidón. Después me miró. Tenía el pelo medio mojado y revuelto, con mechones que se habían escapado del moño improvisado que llevaba. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su sonrisa tan radiante como siempre. Y sus ojos… qué ojos. Grandes, preciosos, capaces de ver a través de mí.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo.

—Claro, dime. —Giró un poco la cabeza, curiosa.

—¿Por qué te importa? Dijiste… cuando me ayudasteis… dijiste que lo hiciste porque te importaba. ¿El qué te importa exactamente?

—Eres muy inteligente, pero para algunas cosas no. —Dianthe se rio—. Me importa porque me gustas, Haymitch. Es así de simple.

Volvió a sonreírme, antes de entrar en la panadería y cerrar la puerta.

Tardé bastante en reaccionar y marcharme.

Durante la semana siguiente, estuve dándole vueltas a sus palabras. Intentando buscar algún sentido diferente, o encontrar la burla escondida, algo que me dijera lo lógico: que esa chica no sentía nada por mí. ¿Por qué iba a gustarle yo? Era absurdo.

Hablamos poco esos días, aunque seguí saludándola. Y ella no parecía avergonzada por lo que me había dicho, me trataba como siempre. Era yo el que me sentía… raro.

Un día, mientras me terminaba el insulso almuerzo, me harté de estar dándole vueltas al tema. Soy una persona que enfrenta las cosas de cara. Así que me levanté de donde estaba sentado con mis amigos y caminé directo a donde estaba Dianthe con sus amigas. Todos, tanto los de la Veta como los de la zona comercial, me miraron extrañados y asustados, pensaron que buscaba pelea.

—Ven conmigo —le pedí a Dianthe, ignorando al resto.

—Vale.

Ella no parecía extrañada, ni nerviosa. La misma sonrisa tranquila y radiante le dedicó a sus amigas como despedida y a mí mientras caminábamos hasta un rincón donde nadie nos molestara.

Me apoyé en la pared de la escuela y la miré de arriba abajo. Dianthe esperó, paciente, a que empezara a hablar.

—¿Por qué me dijiste eso? —pregunté, sin rodeos.

—Porque es la verdad.

—¿Cómo voy a gustarte? Es absurdo. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué? No se manda en esto, no se elige quién te gusta…

—Da igual. Soy un borde, pobre, un problemático, un creído… Soy consciente de mis defectos, ¿vale? También de mis virtudes. Pero poniendo una balanza no creo que tenga nada que pueda interesar a una chica como tú.

—Me gustas porque eres un creído, y necesitas que alguien de vez en cuando te muestre que ser más inteligente no te hace mejor que los demás. Me gustas porque eres un problemático y un borde, pero eres consciente de ello y solo con que te lo dijera intentaste mejorar. Ser capaz de ver los propios defectos, es una buena virtud. Pero hay algo por lo que empezaste a gustarme: porque eres sincero, aunque a veces la verdad no guste, y porque aunque finjas que no tú también quieres ser querido.

Tragué saliva y no supe qué decir. Fruncí el ceño, me pasé una mano por el pelo, hice un montón de gestos nerviosos intentando encontrar algo que responder. ¿Desde cuando alguien, quien fuera, era capaz de dejarme sin palabras? Solo ella.

—Tranquilo, no te pido nada —dijo Dianthe, al cabo de un minuto de silencio, todavía sonriendo—. Sé que odias a la gente de la zona comercial, que tienes muchos prejuicios. Sé que has ignorado a muchas chicas que serían mucho más adecuadas para ti que yo. Sé todo. Aunque también sé que sería muy buena en hacerte feliz. Piénsalo y si quieres que te lo demuestre, me avisas.

Se despidió con la mano y volvió con sus amigas.

Yo era un chiquillo de quince años que no entendía el revoltijo de emociones que tenía dentro. No podía comprender cómo las palabras de alguien, de cualquier persona, podían afectarme tanto. Y siempre había sido de esos que decían que el amor era algo tonto, para personas que no sabían estar solas. Como mi madre, que había intentado salir con bastantes hombres tras la muerte de mi padre, cuando yo solo era un crío; solamente porque no sabía estar sola.

Pero Dianthe… ella abrió algo, despertó algo, que yo creía que no tenía dentro.

No me pidió nada, como dijo. Siguió tratándome como siempre y acalló los cotilleos de los demás, que decían que probablemente yo me había declarado y ella me había rechazado. No le importó pregonar por ahí que yo le gustaba. Un amigo mío me dijo que la escuchó decir que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, que querer es algo bueno y bonito.

¡Cursilerías! ¡Tonterías! Pero, entonces… ¿por qué sentía que el corazón daba una pirueta cada vez que pensaba en sus palabras?

Y estaba en mi cabeza, todo el tiempo. Al dormir, al despertar, al desear verla en la escuela, al buscar su mirada durante las clases, al escuchar su risa en el descanso, al pasar más veces de las necesarias frente a la panadería solo para verla al otro lado del mostrador. Y que me saludara, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

Mis amigos y yo solíamos hacer estupideces, de esas que con quince años te parecen las mejores ideas del mundo. Por ejemplo, jugarnos la vida pasando la valla (que nunca estaba electrificada) y entrando al bosque sin ni siquiera un cuchillo para protegernos. El que se acobardara antes, porque se oían ruidos muy raros y más cuanto más nos adentrábamos, tenía que hacer alguna cosa vergonzosa que los demás elegíamos. Una vez un colega tuvo que pasearse en ropa interior por la escuela. Casi lo expulsaron, pero nos reímos muchísimo.

Bueno, a lo que iba, que había ido varias veces al bosque. Y en una de esas se nos hizo muy tarde (o pronto) y nos pilló allí el amanecer. De vuelta a la verja, vi unas flores enormes y amarillas. Las busqué en un libro de la biblioteca y vi que se llamaban girasoles, y, lo más curioso de todo, que cuando eran jóvenes solían moverse para orientarse mirando al sol.

Sonará lo más raro del mundo, pero me sentí un poco como un girasol.

¿Por qué pensé eso tan raro? Bueno, como no habíamos dormido nada, todos mis amigos y yo estábamos agotados en clase. Me quedé adormilado y me vino ese pensamiento a la cabeza. Porque me di cuenta de que mi silla, desde hacía un tiempo, estaba orientada un poco a la derecha. Para poder mirar a Dianthe.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta hasta ese día? Porque ese, ella no vino a la escuela. Y me encontré a mí mismo incómodo en esa postura, no veía bien al profesor ni la pizarra. Y también la busqué inconscientemente muchas veces a lo largo de la mañana.

Cuando al día siguiente tampoco vino, me resigné a poner recta mi silla. No supe cómo ni por qué, pero de pronto estaba delante del chico Mellark, con la excusa de pedirle prestado un lápiz.

—Toma —me lo tendió y por cómo me miró creo que sabía que no lo necesitaba—. Si Dianthe estuviera probablemente te dejaría el suyo, pero está enferma. Se ve que le acabé contagiando.

—¿Está muy mal?

—Tiene fiebre alta, pero mejorará.

Eso me dijo, pero los dos siguientes días tampoco apareció en la escuela. Y no me iba a acercar a preguntarle…

Llegaba el fin de semana, iba a tener que esperar hasta el lunes para saber si se encontraba mejor. Me sentía muy extraño por estar preocupado. La imaginaba enferma, con fiebre, tosiendo, y notaba un vacío en el pecho. Una impotencia que solo había sentido en cosas relacionadas a mi familia.

Siempre he tenido clara una cosa y es que la sinceridad es importante. No ya con la gente, que también, porque me gusta ir con la verdad por delante; sino conmigo mismo. Así que me obligué a pensar.

Pensé y pensé. En Dianthe, en las veces que de alguna manera me había dejado sin palabras, en todas las sonrisas que iba regalando, en lo inteligente que era y lo bien que veía a través de mí… Pensé en mi silla orientada hacia ella, en mis ojos buscándola por la escuela, en que de pronto mi atención estaba puesta en esa chica…

Y me dije que sí, que era un girasol, y que Dianthe había resultado ser mi sol.

Así que, completamente aterrado, crucé otra vez la valla para ir a por una de esas flores grandes y amarillas. No me asustaba ir al bosque, era un idiota temerario, me asustaba el dejar que una persona se acercara a mí de esa manera, el empezar a depender de alguien.

Pero tenía que hacer algo. Porque la echaba de menos.

Me llevé un girasol y rondé la zona de la panadería hasta que vi al chico Mellark. Le di la flor y le pedí que se la diera a su hermana. Él me miró con esos ojos que siempre me han parecido bondadosos y sabios, y me dijo:

—¿Sabes qué significa Dianthe? —Negué con la cabeza—. Significa flor divina, flor de los dioses.

—Es una deliciosa ironía entonces. Dile que se mejore, de mi parte.

—Le alegrará mucho, gracias.

Era yo quien debía dar las gracias, pero los Mellark siempre han sido personas tan amables como para hacer hasta eso por mí.

El domingo por la mañana, mientras ayudaba a mi hermanito a anudarse los zapatos, llamaron a la puerta. Mamá abrió y tardó en reaccionar al ver a una bonita chica, con un vestido azul a juego con sus ojos y una melena dorada.

—Buenos días, señora Abernathy, disculpe que la moleste. ¿Está Haymitch?

Claro que estaba. La había visto cuando mi madre abrió la puerta, pero tardé en reaccionar.

—Eh… sí, voy a avisarle —dijo mi madre.

A Dianthe pareció divertirle lo sorprendida que estaba. Y también lo rápido que salí (cuando conseguí moverme) y me la llevé de allí.

Hasta que no llegamos a un punto alejado de las casas, cerca de la valla, no me di cuenta de que le había agarrado la mano. Pero no me apetecía soltársela.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —pregunté, intentando hacer ver que no me importaba demasiado. Se rio.

—No finjas que te da igual. Gracias por la flor, me gustó mucho.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa radiante. El vacío que tenía en el pecho pareció llenarse. Maldecí internamente, cómo la había echado de menos, y solo habían sido cuatro días.

—¿Por qué has venido a verme? ¿Para agradecerme el girasol?

—Sí y no. He venido por eso y porque quería decirte algo. —Tragué saliva, siempre que me decía cosas parecía trastocar mi mundo.

—Bueno, dilo. —Podría haber respondido algo ingenioso, pero con ella me costaba ser tan sarcástico como con los demás. Y encima aún no le había soltado la mano.

—Un chico me ha pedido que salga con él. —Entonces fue cuando separé nuestros dedos. Dianthe miró su mano un momento antes de seguir hablando—. Le he dicho que no. Me gustas tú y sería tonto salir con otro. Como te dije, no voy a pedirte nada, ninguna respuesta. Pero sí tengo que advertirte que aunque a este le he dicho que no… podría decirle que sí a otro. No estaré esperando siempre.

—No te he pedido que me esperes —dije, con brusquedad.

—Lo sé.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma menos cariñosa de lo habitual, y empezó a caminar de vuelta al pueblo.

Si esta fuera una de esas historias cursis que los capitolinos recrean en películas… yo hubiera corrido tras ella. La hubiera parado, le hubiera dicho que la amaba junto a muchas cursilerías más, y le hubiera dado un apasionado beso.

Pero ya he dicho que esta historia es fea.

Así que se fue. Yo estaba enfadado, no sabía por qué. ¿Porque otro chico la hubiera pedido salir? ¿Porque me hubiera dicho que no me esperaría siempre? ¿Porque de veras no me atrevía a poner nombre a lo que sentía?

Estaba enfadado, en realidad, porque sabía que era un imbécil. Que sentía cosas por ella, que había intentado acercarme… pero acababa dándome la vuelta. O más bien dejando que Dianthe se marchara. Porque todo es más fácil si no quieres a nadie, si no dependes de nadie, si solo te preocupas por ti mismo.

Todo con ella había ido a base de impulsos. Si me paraba a pensar, me alejaba, sentía que no merecía la pena. Así que con otro impulso fue el que cambió todo. Todo. Para siempre.

Ella estaba, como siempre, al otro lado del mostrador de la panadería. Ayudando a sus padres en lo que necesitaban, charlando con los clientes y demás. Yo tenía dinero ahorrado y quería comprarle a mi hermanito una galleta, porque era su cumpleaños. Así que entré y hablé a Dianthe por primera vez desde que vino aquel domingo a buscarme a mi casa.

—Hola, ¿a qué precio tenéis las galletas? —pregunté.

—Hola, Haymitch. ¿Es para tu hermano? Tengo unas que le encantarán. Y tienes suerte, han salido un poco deformes y están a mitad de precio.

No sabía si era cierto. Pero ahí estaba, esa chica que yo sabía que solía comer cosas más bien en mal estado, que una vez no comió por darme a mí su almuerzo, que se esforzaba porque la gente dejara de diferenciarnos… dándome una galleta de regalo.

Así que me incliné sobre el mostrador, pasé una mano por detrás de su nuca y la besé. Cuando nos separamos, su sonrisa era radiante y sus ojos brillantes, aunque no parecía sorprendida.

—¿Sabías que lo haría? Ni yo lo sabía.

—Sabía que acabarías queriéndome. ¿Cómo no ibas a hacerlo si soy una de las personas que más te quiere?

—«Querer» es una palabra muy fuerte —me quejé—, habías hablado de «gustar».

—Simplemente ha crecido.

Volvió a sonreír y no pude evitar besarla otra vez. Su madre nos pilló y no pareció muy contenta, pero me fui a casa con dos galletas para mi hermanito y una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

No voy a decir que la relación fue idílica, porque no es así. Discutimos a veces, especialmente porque yo tenía prejuicios por la gente de la zona comercial. Nos llevamos regaños de nuestros padres por escaparnos de noche. Pero todo mereció la pena. Nunca estuvo más bonita que después de besarnos en algún rincón del distrito, nunca fui tan feliz como cuando cada mañana ella me dedicaba una sonrisa solo para mí.

Nos complementábamos bien, nos divertíamos, nos apoyábamos, nos ayudábamos. Éramos unos críos, pero unos críos maduros para nuestra edad que habían encontrado una persona con la que sentirse a gusto. Ella se transformó en mi sol, en todos los sentidos, y yo fui más que nunca un girasol. No se lo dije, pero en mi mente a veces soñaba con un futuro juntos, con darle un buen hogar y hacerla feliz.

Pero no se pudo. Nunca hubo nada más doloroso que saber que por mi culpa la mataron. A ella, a mi madre y a mi hermanito. De pronto estaba solo en el mundo. Me costó muchísimo decidir que tenía que seguir vivo, que era lo que ellos hubieran querido. Pero fue una especie de promesa no hecha.

El día de la Cosecha, después de despedirme de mi familia, Dianthe vino. Me abrazó, me besó, lloró, pero me miró con confianza.

—Sé que puedes ganar —me dijo, con una sonrisa triste—. Eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido.

—¿Algún consejo? —pregunté, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Sigue vivo.

Y ese fue el mejor consejo que nadie me ha dado nunca. La razón por la que sigo aquí.

 **~ · ~**

—Es un buen consejo —dice Peeta, cuando me quedo callado—. Porque nada nos hace más fuertes que la voluntad de seguir vivos.

—En mi caso es un poco una cadena que me ata a seguir aquí. —El vino se ha acabado, pero no tengo ganas de levantarme a por más.

—No fue tu culpa, ¿sabes?

—Sí que la fue. Si no la hubiera querido… no la hubieran asesinado. Era inevitable lo de mi familia, pero no lo de Dianthe. Incluso eso podía haber cambiado si hubiera dejado que aquella profesional acabara conmigo.

—No fue tu culpa —repite, serio, y sé que de veras lo piensa.

—Tu padre me dijo estupideces como esas. Cuando volví del Vasallaje y cuando vino a verme porque fuiste Cosechado. Podéis decir lo que queráis, pero sé que los Mellark siempre os esforzáis por hacer sentir bien a los demás. Aunque sea creyendo mentiras.

Peeta me mira y niega con la cabeza para sí mismo. Se pone de pie y me da una palmada en el hombro.

—Gracias por haber compartido esto conmigo.

—No me quedaba de otra, chico. —Ya se marcha, pero quiero decir algo más—. Tu tía y tú… os parecéis. No solo hablo del físico. Os hubierais llevado muy bien.

—Y Katniss te recuerda a ti, ¿verdad? —No respondo, sabe que sí—. Te recordamos a vosotros. Pero tranquilo, la historia no acabará igual.

Se marcha y yo me tapo la cara con las manos. Claro que acabará igual, Peeta es como Dianthe y acabará pagando el querer a Katniss, que es como yo. Y preciosa se volverá loca cuando él muera por su culpa. O él acabará igual o peor que yo si tiene que vivir sin ella.

La única forma de que su historia no sea horrible, como la nuestra, es que haga algo.

No sé si es el vino o qué, pero me quedo dormido en el sillón con una idea en la cabeza. Con rumores que he escuchado, con personas que sé que piensan como yo… Con una idea. Una idea para salvarlos a ambos.

Y lo último que pienso antes de dormirme, es en el consejo de Dianthe. Seguiré vivo… porque, aunque no se lo prometí en voz alta, siempre fueron más importantes las cosas que no llegaba a decirle. Y que ella sabía.

En realidad, la inteligente era ella. Mi sol. Y yo, un simple girasol.

* * *

.

La conversación se sitúa después de que Haymitch encuentre a Peeta y Katniss viendo sus Juegos, en el tren de camino al Vasallaje.

El que su novia fuera una Mellark es un headcanon que lo mencioné en un fic Everlark mío ("Los grises de Panem") y me quedé con ganas de escribir de ello. He acabado cogiéndole cariño a Dianthe y poniéndome triste porque tenga que acabar así :(

Cada mes subiré al menos un fic a esta colección, emparejando a algún personaje de la saga.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Johanna y Cashmere

.

* * *

 **~ Amores en Panem ~**

* * *

.

 **II. Johanna y Cashmere**

 _ **Un simple objeto**_

.

«El amor es como una guerra, fácil de iniciar, difícil de terminar, imposible de olvidar». _Henry Louis Mencken_

.

.

Después de todo lo que he vivido, pocas cosas deberían poder sorprenderme. Muy, muy pocas. Pero resulta que aquí estoy, clavando con todas mis fuerzas el hacha en el corazón de Cashmere.

Desde la primera vez que la vi, supe que la detestaba y admiraba a partes iguales. Fue en su Cosecha, o más bien en el momento en que se presentó voluntaria, cuando supe que no era una profesional más. No era solo una cara bonita, era alguien que sabía usar esa cara. No solo era un cuerpo mortífero, era alguien capaz de que los demás hicieran lo que fuera por ella.

¿Por qué lo supe? Porque esa idiota que sonreía en su entrevista y enseñaba más carne de la necesaria, me recordaba a mí. A mí si hubiera tenido esa belleza clásica que tenía ella, o al menos es como todos llamaban a su atractivo, si hubiera nacido en un distrito profesional.

Quizá le debo a Cashmere, a cómo la juzgué acertadamente desde el principio, la estrategia que usé para mis juegos. Que sirvió para que siga aquí, con vida. ¿Le debo haber escapado de la muerte? No lo había pensado hasta ahora.

Ella ganó encandilando a los demás profesionales y consiguiendo que fueran cayendo cuando le era oportuno. Enamoró a un chico del Distrito 9 que era habilidoso con la hoz e hizo todo lo que ella, con seguridad, había planeado antes de los Juegos. Después él oportunamente fue asesinado por un muto. Nadie se dio cuenta de eso, solo se habló de que un chico cosechado había conseguido grandes cosas, pero yo sabía la verdad. Lo vi cuando se encontraron de frente una vez, y él eligió un blanco mucho más fuerte que ella, matando al profesional del Dos.

Cashmere ganó sin despeinarse apenas, con unas cuantas muertes a la espalda y una sonrisa tan brillante como sus ojos verdes.

Y yo, cuando fui cosechada, me dije que engañar a los demás era la mejor manera de salir de la Arena. Fingí ser una debilucha, todos se olvidaron de mí porque no era una amenaza, y cuando quedaban pocos me encargué de matarlos a todos. No me arrepiento de absolutamente nada, salí de allí.

Igual que yo había juzgado bien a Cashmere, ella me hizo saber que no se había tragado mi actuación. La primera vez que nos vimos, en mi Gira de la Victoria cuando pasé por el Distrito 1, me lo dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano.

La segunda vez que nos vimos fue en el Capitolio, en una fiesta en el Palacio Presidencial. Nos encontramos en el baño, escuchando vomitar a capitolinas para poder comer más del banquete. Cashmere se estaba retocando el pintalabios y me miró fijamente, mientras yo me lavaba las manos, hasta que le devolví la mirada.

—¿Qué miras? —pregunté, molesta.

—No eres demasiado bonita, pero tienes algo atractivo —me dijo, acercándose, evaluando mis labios, mi cuello, mi cuerpo. Le di un empujón en el hombro para que se alejara.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada, pensaba en voz alta. Buena suerte, creo que vas a necesitarla.

Cuando se marchó me dejó nerviosa y enfadada, ¿a qué había venido eso?

Resultó que lo entendí poco después. Muy poco después.

Un día llegó a mi habitación, en el hotel más glamuroso del Capitolio, un hombre. Me dijo cosas que no comprendí, o no quise comprender, y empezó a desnudarse. Después intentó desnudarme a mí. Se podría decir que le demostré por qué era una vencedora. No tuve reparos en usar uñas y dientes. Lo saqué de mi habitación a la fuerza y tiré su ropa por la ventana.

No tardaron en llamar a mi puerta. Esperaba un Agente de la Paz, listo para esposarme, pero no. Era Cashmere.

Me miraba, por primera vez, sin prepotencia.

Entró sin esperar a que la invitara, cerró la puerta y se sentó en mi cama. Me hizo un gesto para que me pusiera a su lado, pero en lugar de eso me dejé caer en una silla cerca de la pared. Ella se rio.

—¿Sabes? Imaginaba que esto iba a pasar.

—Sé más específica, princesita —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—Cuando te vi, supe que no serías fácil. En todos los sentidos de la palabra. —Rio de su propio chiste y resultó encantadora y sexy, como siempre. Pero tenía un brillo diferente en la mirada—. Yo sí lo fui. Todos lo fuimos, porque sabíamos lo que pasaría sino.

—Déjate de tanta charla y di qué quieres.

—No es un secreto que algunos en el Uno recibimos entrenamiento… muchos soñamos con ser profesionales, con alcanzar la gloria, o con tener un desahogo económico. Yo solo quería glamur, esa vida de Vencedora, que todos admirasen mi belleza, que siempre tuviera ropa preciosa o disfrutara los lujos del Capitolio. Y lo he conseguido, claro. Pero hay algo que no te cuentan en el entrenamiento… el precio que hay que pagar.

—No tengo remordimientos, ellos me habrían matado a mí —la interrumpí, suponiendo que quería comprobar si me estaba volviendo loca, como hizo mi mentora. No entendía que no me atormentara lo que había hecho.

—Ya lo sé. No hablo de eso. —La voz de Cashmere, por primera vez, pareció triste—. Hablo de que tu vida deja de pertenecerte. Eres del Capitolio y del Presidente, y tienes que hacer lo que ellos te pidan. En tu caso, como ha sido el mío o el de Finnick, tendrás que dar tu cuerpo.

Comprendí entonces lo que me quería decir. Entiendí que el hombre de antes no había venido por ser un simple atrevido, sino porque debía haber pagado por mi compañía. Me puse de pie, asqueada, horrorizada. Y, sobre todo, muy enfadada.

—¡No pienso hacer eso! —grité—. ¡Lárgate de aquí! No seré como vosotros, ¿te queda claro? Díselo a tu amiguito el presiente.

La agarré del brazo para echarla, pero cuando se me acercó y su cara quedó a unos centímetros de la mía… me frené de golpe. Sin saber por qué.

—Da igual lo que quieras. ¿Crees que saliste de los Juegos? No, nunca se sale de ellos. Para vivir, tendrás que doblegarte.

Eso volvió a hacer que reaccionara. Abrí la puerta y la miré fijamente, esperando a que se fuera. No se hizo de rogar.

Pero por mucho que yo gritara, sus palabras se quedaron clavadas en mí. Pasé dos días encerrada en la habitación, dando vueltas como si fuera una fiera enjaulada. Y, a quien voy a engañar, tan enfadada como muerta de miedo. Lo que Cashmere me dijo no eran órdenes suyas, sino del Capitolio. No eran amenazas suyas… sino del Presidente.

Y había vivido suficiente como para saber que eran capaces de muchas cosas. Aunque todavía me quedaba una lección, no imaginaba hasta el punto que podía llegar su crueldad.

Cuando, al tercer día, otro hombre vino a mi habitación, traía un sobre cerrado. Dentro solo había una repetición de las amenazas de Cashmere, esta vez escritas del puño y letra del presidente.

Solo pude temblar. De ira, de asco, de… no se puede explicar con palabras. Dejé que aquel hombre hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Tuve en todo momento los ojos clavados en el techo, deseando que aquello acabara. Hizo suyo mi cuerpo, me convertí en un objeto, en un juguete del Capitolio.

Me arrastré a la ducha después de que se marchara. Froté cada milímetro de mi piel, pero no sirvió de nada. Me dejé caer hasta el suelo de la ducha, sollozando como si volviera a ser una cría que tropezaba entre los árboles y se raspaba las rodillas. Por el ruido del agua, no escuché que alguien había entrado, solo lo supe cuando noté que me ayudaban a ponerme de pie.

Era ella. Vestida, empapándose, con el maquillaje diluyéndose por el desagüe. Hermosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté.

—Mi habitación está junto a la tuya, he saltado por el balcón.

—No te pregunto eso.

—Ya. Sé cómo se siente la primera vez, por eso he venido. —Intenté que el agua se llevara mis lágrimas, pero no hubo manera.

—Me siento sucia. —Mi voz sonó estrangulada—. Da igual cuánto me limpie, noto sus caricias…

Cashmere se acercó más a mí. Pasó la mano, con mucha suavidad, por mi mejilla. Después me acarició el pelo, el hombro… el cuerpo entero.

Consiguió que dejara de sentir las manos de aquel hombre, y solo sintiera las de ella. Consiguió, no curarme, pero sí ser un bálsamo.

Cuando se marchó, decidí que me daba igual lo que me hicieran, que no volvería a pasar por aquello. No sería un objeto. Así se lo hice saber al Presidente, me llevaron ante él después de que casi matara al siguiente hombre que vino a mi habitación. También le regalé al gran Coriolanus Snow un bonito escupitajo en la cara.

Así era yo, así soy. Brava, sin miedo cuando ya he llegado a tocar fondo, porque no puede llevarme a algo más bajo. Porque hasta cierto punto olvido el miedo a morir y solo quedan mis ansias de ser libre.

¿Qué pasó? Que lo pagué muy caro. Cashmere me lo había intentado decir, pero no la escuché. Comprendí por las malas que efectivamente ellos tenían todo en sus manos y podían hacer lo que quisieran con ello.

Mataron a mi familia y a mis pocos amigos. Me dejaron completamente sola en el mundo.

En teoría, fue una jauría de lobos salvajes que se colaron en el Distrito, pero todos sabíamos la verdad. Mutos, criaturas creadas por ellos, hechas para matar de la forma más cruel y dolorosa.

Se celebró un funeral privado, obviamente no iban a dar publicidad a aquel suceso. Vinieron invitados todos los Vencedores, comprendí que me había vuelto el ejemplo, junto a Haymitch Abernathy, de que si no haces lo que dicen… te lo quitan todo. Sería el ejemplo para los futuros Vencedores.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó y escuché el pésame de todos, Cashmere se me acercó. Me llevó a un rincón. Estaba tan preciosa y atractiva como siempre. Me pregunté cuántas manos habían tocado su cuerpo. Ella me besó.

—Debes seguir viviendo, ¿sabes?

Muchos me lo habían dicho. Yo sentía que las fuerzas se me iban. Eso de que el tiempo cura las heridas es una vil mentira. Sin ayuda de alcohol o morflina no creía que pudiera soportar respirar durante mucho tiempo más… Pero Cashmere, de nuevo, me demostró que ambas, de alguna manera, nos comprendíamos bien. Encontró las palabras que necesitaba.

—Si te conviertes en eso —me dijo, señalando a los adictos del Seis—, o si mueres, ellos habrán ganado.

Sus ojos verdes me estaban desafiando. A seguir viviendo, a no dejarme hundir. Y tenía toda la razón.

Lo único que me ha mantenido más o menos entera desde entonces, es esperar una oportunidad para hacérselo pagar.

Y todo eso nos lleva a aquí. A este Tercer Vasallaje, a esta chica en llamas, al Sinsajo… que no tiene ni idea de que ya es la cara de una rebelión. He hecho un pacto, he encontrado un medio para vengarme, y la necesito a ella, a Katniss Everdeen, por mucho que la deteste.

Por eso, cuando Cashmere intenta atacarla, soy yo la que mato a la profesional.

En un pequeñísimo momento, antes de que Cashmere muera, nuestros ojos se encuentran. Y pienso en todos los años que he pasado pensando en ella, en los besos y caricias que hemos compartido alguna vez cuando una de las dos necesitaba ese consuelo, en que nunca hablamos de nada pero ambas supimos que teníamos una conexión y comprensión especiales.

¿La quise? No lo sé. Quizá solo necesitaba sentirme arraigada a alguien. Pero sé que la echaré de menos. Y al menos estaré peleando por vengar lo que a ambas nos tocó sufrir.

Lo que es seguro, es que no la olvidaré. Y que si tenía que morir, mejor que fuera en mis manos, porque yo le di lo que ella quiso… siempre aprecié su belleza.


	3. Thresh

Este fic participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" delforo _El diente de león_.

.

* * *

 **~ Amores en Panem ~**

* * *

.

 **III. Thresh**

 _ **Fortaleza**_

.

«La verdad es que amamos la vida, no porque estemos acostumbrados a ella, sino porque estamos acostumbrados al amor».

 _Friedrich Nietzsche_

.

.

Me viene de pronto a la cabeza un día perdido de la infancia, yo era muy pequeño. Estábamos en la plaza, viendo obligadamente los Juegos del Hambre, como cada año. Una chica, que había sido muy hábil hasta ese momento, había caído en una trampa de otro tributo. Mientras se desangraba, miró al cielo y sonrió. Murió con la sonrisa en los labios.

Mi abuela se agachó a mi altura al ver que me estaba afectando la escena, y me dijo que seguro que los tributos antes de morir piensan en todos aquellos a quienes aman. Y que ella siempre me tenía en su pensamiento, igual que a mi abuelo, a mis padres y a mi hermana.

Yo no la entendí. ¿Por qué pensar en otros cuando vas a morir? Además, para mí la palabra «amor» siempre ha sido rara. Nunca pensé ni me planteé qué significa de verdad, qué es querer a alguien, qué implica.

Hasta ahora.

Aquí estoy, metido de cabeza en unos "Juegos". Esta atrocidad en la que o matas o mueres y que intenta arrebatarnos todo lo que tenemos. Llevo mucho tiempo escondido entre altas hierbas, tengo alimento y agua, sobrevivo bien. Solo he salido de aquí para el Banquete, me preguntaba qué tendría para mí esa enorme mochila con el número 11, no pensaba que necesitara nada… Pero sí, tiene algo importante. No solo armas, tiene una fotografía.

Son ellas. Mi abuela y mi hermana. Mays y Zea.

Pensaba que no necesitaba nada aquí dentro, pero las necesito a ellas. Sobre todo, después de lo que he hecho.

No me arrepiento de haber matado a la profesional del Dos, ella iba a torturar a la chica del Doce y se reía porque la niñita ha muerto… Pero tampoco me siento bien. No quiero seguir sus reglas, no quiero ser un asesino. Solo quiero sobrevivir.

Por eso necesitaba esta fotografía, para recordarme quién quiero ser. Quién soy.

Y me acuerdo de ese momento en el que la abuela hablaba de amor, porque nunca la había entendido y he necesitado estar aquí para comprenderlo. Sé lo que es. Sé las personas que he querido.

¿Por qué hablo en pasado? Las personas que quiero.

Conocí el amor maternal en mi abuela. Fue quien nos crio, porque nuestros padres murieron jóvenes, quien se encargó de que Zea y yo comiéramos bien y creciéramos fuertes, grandes y saludables. Fue quien nos regañó cuando hacíamos algo mal y la que celebró con nosotros los buenos momentos. La que nos arropaba por las noches y nos obligaba a ayudar en las tareas de casa. La que tantas veces curó mis manos heridas de labrar la tierra.

Mi abuela nunca había llorado delante de mí, hasta el día de la Cosecha. Sus lágrimas me mojaron el hombro cuando nos despedimos. Y me di cuenta de que, igual que yo me estaba haciendo un hombre, ella se estaba haciendo anciana. Agotada de haber perdido a tantas personas, no soportó fingir ser fuerte, porque no soporta la idea de perderme a mí también.

Y saberlo hizo que tuviera más claro aún que tengo que salir de aquí. Esa mujer no merece sufrir nada más.

Conocí el amor que se tiene por un amigo del alma, por un cómplice, por un compañero… con Zea. Es mi hermana, tiene un año más que yo, pero siempre ha sido algo distinto para mí. Aquella persona con la que compartir secretos, la mano derecha en cada cosa que emprendía, con quien tener mi primera borrachera y con quien trabajar horas extra para llevar más dinero a casa.

Ella también quería llorar, pero fingió estar bien. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo desbastada que se sentía en la despedida. Me dijo que puedo hacerlo y no hay palabras que crea más en el mundo que las de ella.

Estos últimos días he conocido algo más.

La niñita, Rue, se cuela en mis pensamientos desde que esta locura empezó. Tan pequeña, dulce y vivaz. Tan frágil. Cuando su fotografía apareció en el cielo, me sentí destrozado. ¿Cómo puede ser tan injusto el mundo? ¿Cómo una pequeña como ella puede ser mandada a esta locura?

Intenté mantenerme alejado de ella, en los entrenamientos, en nuestra planta, en los Juegos. Pero con sus pequeñas sonrisas y sus pasitos vacilantes consiguió atravesar mi coraza. No sé cuánto aprecio se puede tener por una persona a la que no conoces mucho, pero tengo claro que ha despertado algo en mí. El instinto de protegerla, el cariño por ella, la culpabilidad por no haber estado a su lado y haber aprovechado el cambio en las reglas…

Amor… ¿fraternal? ¿Paternal? No sé cómo llamarlo, pero es algo que nunca se irá.

Hay otro tipo que he descubierto estos días. Sabía que existía, muchos decían sentirlo, pero no lo había visto bien. El amor romántico. Ese que ha llevado al chico del Doce a hacer cualquier cosa por la chica de fuego, que hace que la mire de la forma en que lo hace. Y probablemente ella siente lo mismo, porque prácticamente fue al suicidio al Banquete solo por conseguirle medicinas, por lo que escuché.

Me apena no haberlo sentido. Me pregunto cómo es estar enamorado. Mi abuela decía que no había nada más fuerte que lo que sentía cuando mi abuelo le sonreía o cuando tenía en brazos a mi padre. Zea y yo no entendíamos sus palabras, pero ahora…

¿Por qué he tenido que esperar hasta ahora? ¿Saben ellas cuanto las quiero? ¿Sabe Rue el aprecio que me despertó? ¿A qué persona podría haber llegado a amar si hubiera tenido la oportunidad?

No sé nada de eso. Solo sé una cosa: si salgo de aquí, es por ellas.

Porque me niego a hacer que sufran, porque creen en mí, porque ver sus rostros hace que sienta la adrenalina llenando mi cuerpo.

Por ellas haré lo que sea. No importa qué obstáculo haya, pelearé. Y si caigo no será por no haberlo intentado.

Ellas me dan eso. Son mi fuerza. Y lucharé en su nombre.

Hay un último tipo de amor que he conocido: el amor por la vida. Nunca valoras tanto algo como cuando lo pierdes o estás a punto de que te lo arrebaten. El instinto de supervivencia no es más que eso, el amor por uno mismo, las ganas de seguir amando, de seguir viviendo.

La vida es demasiado especial como para dejar que otros nos la quiten. Amo la vida y no dejaré que me la arrebaten sin luchar.

Así que aquí estoy, bajo la tormenta, esperando un enfrentamiento con el chico del Dos que sé que va a llegar. Pelearé con uñas y dientes si hace falta.

Por Mays. Por Zea. Por Rue… Por Thresh.


	4. Cressida y Pollux

Para la tesela de mi querida _Elenear28_ en el foro _El diente de león_.

* * *

.

 **~ Amores en Panem ~**

.

 **IV. Cressida y Pollux**

 _ **Única**_

.

«No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos». _O.K. Bernhardt_

.

.

Lo ha vuelto a hacer. Katniss, de nuevo, ha improvisado.

Acaba de matar a Coin.

Me viene un latigazo de nostalgia, recordando todas las veces anteriores en que la improvisación del Sinsajo ha hecho que la situación dé un giro. Pero, aunque siempre me ha pillado desprevenida, he sabido seguirle el ritmo. Grabar todo lo necesario, mostrar su verdadera cara al mundo.

El nuevo latigazo de nostalgia es más doloroso. Echo de menos a Castor y Pollux. A mi nuevo cámara le tiembla el pulso y sé que en cualquier momento dejará de grabar. A ellos jamás se les movió un plano, siempre hicieron un trabajo impoluto.

Pero los he perdido. A mis cámaras, a mis amigos. Castor cayó en la guerra y Pollux con él.

La gente se vuelve loca, en el balcón presidencial hay un caos de gritos y golpes, no tardan en reducir a Katniss y a Peeta. Le quito la cámara de las manos al inútil que está conmigo para asegurarme de grabar bien la mirada que intercambian los trágicos amantes.

¿Realmente a él le ha sorprendido lo que acaba de pasar? ¿O estaba esperando algo así?

¿Lo estaba esperando yo?

Solo sé que Coin hizo cosas que nunca entendí. Que Snow era demasiado inteligente para cometer algunos errores. Que nuestro Sinsajo… acaba de terminar lo que empezó.

¿Qué será de Panem ahora?

.

.

Mis padres y mis hermanos comen tranquilos cuando llego a mi viejo hogar. Me reciben con los brazos abiertos, y es un consuelo que no sabía que necesitaba tanto.

Siempre he querido comprenderlo todo, ser capaz de enseñar a los demás otras visiones del mundo, pero ha resultado demasiado doloroso. He perdido demasiado.

Me miran con pena cuando les digo que habrá un funeral en honor a Castor. Me intentan dar ánimos, insisten en que coma… Todos menos Eris.

La revoltosa y ruidosa Eris, con su pelo rosa y su eterna sonrisa, solo me mira fijamente. ¿Cuántas veces la he visto seria de verdad? ¿Cuántas enfadada conmigo? Solo puedo recordar el momento en que me enteré que estaba entrenándose para ser rebelde y la obligué a salir de ello. Es demasiado joven, demasiado impredecible. No podía arriesgarme a perderla.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunto, cuando los demás me dan un respiro.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? La guerra ha acabado.

—Hemos perdido cosas por el camino. Yo a mis mejores amigos, Castor, Mesalla… Pollux.

—Pollux sigue vivo.

—Yo no lo aseguraría. Respira, pero…

—Pues ve a dónde está y arrástralo a la vida otra vez.

—¡No es tan fácil! —No sé por qué grito, tardo en darme cuenta de que estoy llorando—. La primera vez que los arrastré a algo, que Castor me siguió en mis ideas rebeldes, Pollux acabó entregándose para salvarnos y transformado en avox. La siguiente vez, Castor ha muerto. ¡Solo sé hacerles daño!

Eris se pone de pie, viene hacia mí y deja su cara muy cerca de la mía.

—Puedes repetirte eso todo lo que quieras, pero no va a cambiar. Y si dejas solo a Pollux, si te obligas a estar sola tú también, solo estarás haciendo daño otra vez.

Se larga sin esperar a que responda algo. Sin consolarme. Y me doy cuenta de que es lo que necesitaba.

.

.

El corazón me late a mil por hora durante todo el funeral. Solo es algo simbólico, no queda nada de Castor que enterrar más que sus objetos personales, los que dejó atrás en el Capitolio. Pero no deja de sentirse algo incorrecto fingir que está ahí. Su madre llora como si de verdad el cuerpo de su hijo estuviera en el ataúd.

Sé que Pollux piensa como yo. Por eso no está aquí.

Mi familia ha venido también, conocen a mis amigos casi tanto como yo, han sido muchos años yendo y viniendo mientras inventábamos proyectos y hablábamos de sueños.

Eris me mira fijamente. Es raro verla tan de negro, con el pelo tapado para que no desentone. Pero sus ojos son igual de verdes y brillantes que siempre. Me está retando.

Me marcho sin hacer ruido. Camino por las calles del Capitolio quitándome todo lo que llevo que simboliza el luto. Solo llevo un fino vestido blanco cuando llego a la puerta de Pollux. Estoy descalza también. Eso me facilita escalar por el balcón, como hacía algunas madrugadas para que pasásemos la noche viendo películas y analizando su dirección, el ángulo de la cámara, los detalles de las imágenes. La historia tras la historia.

Sé dónde está antes de verlo. En la cama de Castor, en la habitación que compartieron durante la infancia y la adolescencia. La litera de arriba era para el gemelo pequeño, porque el mayor era demasiado bueno para reclamarla. Y ha tenido que morir Castor para que Pollux esté en la cama que debe.

Ni siquiera se asusta cuando subo las escaleras y me tumbo a su lado. Me da la espalda. Tiene el pelo anaranjado enredado, así que me dedico a peinarlo con los dedos muy despacio.

—¿Recuerdas los lugares que solíamos elegir de poder vivir en otra parte? —pregunto. Pollux no da señales de oírme pero sé que me escucha. He dormido tantas veces con los gemelos que sé distinguir cómo respiran al estar despiertos—. Yo siempre hablaba del Distrito 4 porque quería ver el mar, tan imponente… Tú no decías nada, estabas bien como estabas, siempre te has conformado con poco… Y Castor —se estremece al escuchar ese nombre— no dejaba de decir que quería ver caballos, animales, naturaleza…

«Pero sobre todo caballos», me interrumpe, girándose hacia mí y mostrándome las manos, para que vea los signos de ese lenguaje sin voz.

—Sí, sobre todo caballos. ¡Qué obsesión tenía con esos animales! ¿Te acuerdas del día que por fin conseguimos grabar un desfile?

Asiente con la cabeza. Sus ojos están rojos, tristes, pero hay algo de luz por ahí dentro. Pollux es demasiado bueno como para dejarme sufrir por verlo mal.

—Castor estaba tan emocionado que tuve que recordarle que tenía que grabar a los tributos, no a los caballos.

Ambos reímos. Yo lloro. Él no, él solo me abraza y me acaricia la espalda.

Esto está mal. Se supone que yo siempre he sido la fuerte, la decidida, la que ha perdido menos en esto. La que debería estar ayudándolo a él. Pero, como siempre, Pollux es lo que necesito.

—No te quiero perder a ti también —consigo decir, en medio de los sollozos.

Suspira pesadamente. Después me separa lo suficiente para que lo mire a los ojos.

No dice nada con sus manos esta vez, pero sé ver la promesa de su mirada. No lo perderé.

.

.

—… sería una gran manera de mostrar que ahora el Gobierno es transparente… —Hace rato que no escucho lo que dice Plutarch, sino lo que se está callando—. Ver cómo todo Panem está unido para curar sus heridas y…

—A ver —lo interrumpo, ya cansada. A mí ni me va a convencer ni tiene que hacerlo—. Quieres que enseñemos la reconstrucción, vale.

—No es solo eso. Tenéis que enseñar la cara bonita.

Pollux se mueve a mi lado. Miro sus manos para ver qué dice. Sonrío.

—Haremos como siempre hemos hecho —digo, traduciendo para Plutarch—. Vamos a enseñar la verdad.

Si le gustan o no nuestras palabras, no lo muestra. Se encoge de hombros, habla un par de cosas con su ayudante y nos dan billetes de tren. Nuestra primera parada es el Distrito 2. Y sé perfectamente por qué.

—Confío en vuestro criterio —nos dice, como despedida—, queréis tanto como todos que la paz dure.

Asiento con la cabeza, aunque no digo lo que pienso.

Queremos la paz, pero… ¿a costa de qué?

.

.

Mi pelo me hace cosquillas en la cara, aún no me he acostumbrado a eso de estar dejando que me crezca. Me lo rapé el día que Pollux fue transformado en avox por mi culpa, por encubrirnos a Castor y a mí en nuestras actividades rebeldes, por salvarnos.

He tardado años en sentir que esa estupidez nunca pagará la deuda que le debo. Y ahora que ha perdido a su hermano porque, una vez más, me siguieron… siento que jamás estaré en paz con él.

Veo cómo mi amigo avanza unos pasos rápidos. Se acuclilla en una esquina y enfoca algo al final de la calle. Su buen ojo nunca ha fallado, está grabando a unas niñas jugando con muñecas de trapo. En mi pantalla veo el plano, le digo que se agache un poco más y enseñe de fondo lo que queda de El Hueso.

Plutarch quiere que mostremos el Dos recuperándose de la guerra, el último que se nos unió, el que menos sufrió… los distritos tienen que recordar que en el Dos también hubo pérdidas. En mi cabeza ya estoy trabajando en el montaje, como su fuera una nueva propo del Sinsajo. Mezclar estas escenas con las de la destrucción de El Hueso, con el discurso de Katniss de que nos mantuviésemos unidos.

Se ha dicho que ella está loca. Probablemente lo está, pero no por las razones que dicen.

Era la única manera de que los distritos no se descontrolaran al ver a quien creían su gobernadora morir a manos del Sinsajo. Y la única forma de que no fuera acusada de asesinato.

Cuando la luz empieza a irse, Pollux y yo volvemos a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Se ha transformado en una especie de hotel, quitando las casas ocupadas por Vencedores, así que nos han conseguido una para que nos alojemos. En la de al lado, escuchamos a Enobaria entrenar a todas horas. Parece que es lo único que hace.

Mi amigo me trae un plato cuando la cena está lista. Comemos en silencio viendo la televisión. Es la primera vez que Panem entero puede ver todo, han hecho mucho contenido nuevo porque el viejo dirigido al público capitolino no gustaría a cualquiera. Potenciaría las diferencias.

Llegan las noticias, y el reportero dice que Katniss ha sido trasladada al Distrito 12, donde será controlada, aunque según el diagnóstico no hay ninguna manera de que se recupere.

—¿Tú crees eso? —pregunto, y sé que Pollux sabe a qué me refiero.

«Katniss lo hizo porque se debía hacer».

—Nunca me gustó Coin. —Él sonríe.

«A Katniss tampoco. Y era recíproco».

—¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?

«Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo».

—Coin lo provocó. Primrose era muy pequeña para estar ahí. Las bombas… ¿por qué no huyó Snow si tenía un aerodeslizador?

«Las bombas eran un invento de Gale y Beetee».

—Pero si los distritos ven que siguieron a una dictadora sádica más… la paz es muy inestable ahora.

«Por eso estamos aquí» me dice, y yo me quedo ensimismada mirando sus manos. Sus gestos son tan suaves y característicos que es casi como si fuera capaz de escuchar la voz tranquila que siempre tuvo. «Nos lo ha pedido a nosotros, porque sabemos la verdad. Y cómo contarla».

No me doy cuenta de cuándo me he acercado a él. Le agarro la mano derecha, es más áspera que antes de la guerra, es más grande que antes de que trabajara cinco años como avox. Pero tiene la misma calidez y, cuando entrelaza los dedos con los míos, me siento como en casa.

.

.

Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a algo.

Las palabras _siempre_ y _nunca_. He usado, abusado de hecho, toda mi vida de la primera. He empezado a sustituirla por la segunda.

Y no está bien. Debería dejarme de esas certezas absolutas. _A veces_. _Quizá_. Esos términos debería usar.

A veces debemos enseñar la verdad. Quizá podamos mostrar solo una parte de ella.

Es como si fuera en contra de lo que creía de joven. Sé que mi hermana Eris se desesperaría porque me haya vuelto traslúcida en vez de transparente. Pero, ¿de qué serviría que enseñe esa pintada del símbolo del Sinsajo con el lema «asesina»? ¿A quién beneficiaría?

Es curioso cómo los distritos parecen tener una conciencia unida. En el Uno, nadie opinaba demasiado, aunque parecían preocupados; en un mundo con menos lujos, pierden bastante mercado de joyas y es uno de sus sustentos. En el Once, todos estaban felices, libres, y agradecidos con Katniss y el resto de los rebeldes.

Y aquí, en el Trece, las cosas son muy distintas de cuando pasamos la guerra escondidos bajo tierra.

Hay murmullos a nuestras espaldas. En la superficie, algunos se han dedicado a comenzar de cero. Construyen hogares, consiguen ocupaciones nuevas, disfrutan del aire libre. Pero aquí abajo… han cambiado el gris por el negro.

No solo hablo de sus uniformes, ni de su estricto régimen y estilo de vida. Es algo más. Se han vuelto más serios aún, agresivos incluso. Apenas nos dejan grabar nada y sabemos que están deseando que nos marchemos. O sino llegará el día que nos echen ellos.

Panem es un lugar libre, pero no ven con buenos ojos a unos reporteros que viajan de aquí a allá filmándolo todo.

¿Es porque ocultan algo? Sé ahora la respuesta: no.

Nos lo dicen abiertamente. Nos odian. A nosotros, al Sinsajo, a los rebeldes que acabaron con su dirigente y no han hecho nada con la asesina.

Quizá Coin les prometió, con palabras o sin ellas, que serían los nuevos capitolinos. Con el poder en sus manos y la capacidad de decidir por encima de los demás. Les hemos quitado su momento de gloria. Katniss lo hizo al clavar su flecha en Coin.

Compartimos una minúscula habitación con los colchones más finos e incómodos que nunca he visto. Cada noche siento que me pierdo más. ¿Qué, de todo esto, puedo mostrar? ¿Qué ayudará de verdad a alguien y no creará enemistades?

En el Trece sigue habiendo armas nucleares.

Noto que Pollux me clava el dedo en el costado. Me río, siempre he tenido muchas cosquillas.

—¡Eh! —me quejo—. ¿Qué haces?

«Deja de pensar» me ordena.

—Como si tuviéramos mucho más que hacer…

Él parece meditarlo unos instantes. Después se levanta y mueve su colchón hasta que queda pegado al mío. Me hace señas para que me incorpore y nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro.

«Cierra los ojos».

—Estás muy mandón hoy…

«Cressida» me hace sonreír. Inventó un gesto para algunos nombres propios, como el de Castor o Katniss. El mío es una mariposa, porque de ahí viene mi nombre.

—¿Pero qué quieres hacer?

«Jugaremos a algo. Cierra los ojos, única».

Única, como la mariposa que me da el nombre, la única del género Cressida. Hacía mucho que nadie me llamaba así. Exactamente desde la noche en las alcantarillas del Capitolio, cuando insistí a Pollux para que durmiera algo y él me dijo que me callara. Era una broma compartida con Castor, así que, igual que él, no llegó a salir de esa alcantarilla. Hasta ahora.

Al fin le hago caso. De todas formas tampoco se ve demasiado con la pequeña luz de emergencia.

Me agarra el codo para que deje el brazo apoyado en su rodilla. Así, se pone a acariciar muy despacio mi antebrazo. Forma un círculo y lo rodea de rayas que salen de él…

—¡Un sol! —digo, abriendo los ojos. Pollux sonríe—. Lo has puesto muy fácil.

Se encoge de hombros. Es mi turno de dibujar en su brazo.

Pasamos bastante rato dibujando cosas y tratando de adivinarlas. Al final, me duermo. Y a la mañana siguiente nuestros colchones siguen pegados.

Mi brazo está sobre el de Pollux. Y se siente bien.

.

.

Llevaba dos horas frustrada dando vueltas por el tren, pero las últimas noticias me han aplacado. Pollux se ríe en silencio de mí, yo sé que lo hace. Lo fulmino con la mirada antes de volver a vigilar la ventanilla. No quiero perderme ni un segundo en que mis ojos puedan ver el mar.

Plutarch nos sacó del Trece diciendo que no necesitaba más material. Soy consciente de que casi solo usaremos imágenes de la superficie, donde están los no-lameculos-de-Coin. O al menos así los llamo yo.

Me enfadó porque donde hay noticia es allí. Donde debería haber alguien vigilando es allí… Pero resulta que nos vamos al Distrito 4, y se me acaban las dotes de actuación para fingir que no estoy emocionada.

Casi no dejo que el tren pare antes de bajarme de un salto, hacía tiempo que no me sentía con tanta energía. El resto de los viajeros me mira con curiosidad mientras doy golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, esperando a que Pollux baje. Diría que me está haciendo esperar a posta, para molestarme, pero sé que es demasiado educado como para no ayudar a la anciana del Doce a bajar. Mi impaciencia desaparece cuando lo veo, porque he acertado.

Este chico es la bondad en persona.

Dejamos nuestras cosas en una pequeña casa que Plutarch nos ha conseguido para la estancia. Es tarde, anochece, ya mañana hemos quedado con Annie para grabarla, a ella y al pequeño Finnick Junior. Será buen material para la serie de documentales sobre la posguerra que estamos haciendo.

Esto es lo máximo que consigo de pensamientos coherentes. Me siento como una niña pequeña correteando hacia el mar.

Y es aún más impresionante de lo que imaginaba que sería. Me encantan las fotografías y los vídeos, a eso me dedico, pero nada podrá superar las cosas en persona.

La brisa marina me acaricia el pelo, que cada vez está más largo, apenas se ven mis tatuajes. El olor a sal me sorprende, es muy intenso. La arena en mis pies es muy distinta a la artificial del Capitolio. Las olas producen un sonido hipnótico y su vaivén hace que deje mi mente completamente en blanco.

Me siento pequeña. Me siento grande. Es impresionante estar ante algo natural, real, tan imponente.

La risa de Pollux, el sonido más parecido al Pollux adolescente que aún puede emitir, me saca de mi ensoñación. Sus ojos están brillantes, con la luz del sol que ya se esconde.

¿Hay algo más cliché que besarse en la playa bajo el atardecer? No lo sé. Pero me apetece, y lo hago. Le beso.

.

.

Los siguientes días son como si no los estuviera viviendo yo.

Los ojos de Pollux brillan tanto en la playa como en la penumbra de la habitación que compartimos, en la cama en la que dormimos juntos, y me doy cuenta de que no es por la luz del sol. Es por mí.

Cada vez que ese pensamiento me viene a la cabeza, me tiembla todo.

Annie, que podrán decir que está loca pero tiene momentos de lucidez mucho más clara que la de muchos, me dice una tarde que me ha cambiado la mirada. Que cuando me conoció era diferente. Y me pregunto si es por Pollux.

Cuando nos besamos, es como si volviera a ser una adolescente. No porque no tenga experiencia, ya he estado con otros chicos antes, sino porque los labios de Pollux son diferentes. No lo digo porque sea avox, aunque eso claramente limita un tipo de besos, sino porque de verdad lo son. Más suaves, más cálidos, encajan en los míos. Y me besa como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo.

¿Hay una sensación más fuerte que esta? Cuando me sostiene la cara con cuidado y me acaricia los labios con los suyos... me siento de cristal.

Es extraño, porque siempre he sido distinta. Fuego ardiente, más que calidez. De aventuras, de manejar yo la situación, de ser fuerte. Y con él… es como si me derritiera y solo quisiera que me acune en sus brazos para siempre.

¿Es sano sentir esto? No lo sé.

.

.

Tengo mi respuesta una semana después, cuando nos vuelve a tocar trasladarnos. Esta vez al Distrito 10.

No se me pasa por la cabeza lo problemático que va a ser eso. Estoy todo el viaje tranquila, acariciando distraídamente la barba de Pollux mientras reviso mensajes de trabajo y charlo con mi familia. Bajo del tren completamente en calma, de la mano con Pollux hasta nuestro alojamiento y hablando de sitios que podríamos grabar.

Pero por la tarde, cuando nos llevan a ver el nuevo ganado, mi mundo se tambalea.

Más allá del cercado de las vacas, más lejos todavía que el corral de las ovejas… veo un caballo.

Por un momento me parece una especie de aparición, como si trajera un mensaje para mí, tardo den darme cuenta de que hay un hombre pelirrojo montado sobre él y que lo usa para dirigir a las vacas.

¿Por qué me afecta? Porque es como si me estampara contra la realidad.

Me sudan los dedos, así que suelto los de Pollux. Él parece notar al instante que me pasa algo. Sus ojos también se clavan en el caballo. Yo finjo que no hay ningún problema y le doy algunas instrucciones antes de dar una vuelta a la granja. Es entonces, cuando estoy sola, que el pánico me alcanza.

Ese caballo le hubiera encantado a Castor.

Castor… llevo sin pensar en él desde que pisamos el Cuatro. Desde que besé a su hermano, desde que me volví mansa ante sus caricias.

Castor… Castor solía decirme cuando éramos adolescentes que tuviera cuidado con Pollux para no confundirlo. Que para él, la línea de amistad y algo más no existía conmigo, que yo decidía si desaparecería. A mí aquello me hacía gracia. Nunca pensé que Castor hablara en serio, o que solo sería un capricho del momento. Después Pollux se transformó en avox, más tarde estuvimos en guerra… es ahora cuando las cosas se han asentado y he podido plantearme seriamente aquellas palabras.

Es ahora cuando me he dado cuenta de que sabía que aquello era verdad. Que yo era la única que podía consolar a Pollux, hacer que sus ojos brillasen. _Única_ , como él me llama.

¿Y si todo lo he hecho por culpabilidad? ¿Y si… el alivio, la amistad… los he confundido con amor? ¿Y si solo estoy intentando enmendar todo lo que ha sufrido por mi culpa?

Soy un maldito desastre.

.

.

Decir que le rehúyo es quedarse corto. Durante tres días evito el contacto, tanto físico como visual. Así que tampoco hay conversación posible si no le miro las manos.

Me siento una estúpida cría comportándome así, pero es que tengo pánico. Cualquier cosa que haga puede empeorarlo todo. Hacer que se haga aún más ilusiones, acabar de destrozarle por dentro si resulta que no le quiero de esa manera…

Pollux, como siempre demasiado bueno, no me presiona. Me pregunta una vez si quiero decirle algo, yo niego con la cabeza.

Pido a Plutarch que nos mande al Capitolio de vuelta, con la excusa de que ya tengo mucho material en el que quiero trabajar, y que también tengo que grabar lo que está pasando allí. Creo que mi petición le parece rara, pero acepta.

Y es así cómo me alejo del todo. Me las arreglo para que Pollux grabe por su cuenta, con un equipo a su mando. Yo mientras trabajo en la edición del material que ya tenemos y el que me va llegando cada día. Me ofrezco para dirigir una película de la estrella del momento, Izzy Gates.

Me encierro en el trabajo. Mi hermana Eris viene a dar golpes a la puerta de mi despacho todos los días, pero ni ella consigue que salga.

Quiero pensar qué tengo que hacer y a la vez hago cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar.

Pero al final no soy yo quien decide, sino el que explota la bomba en el edificio de enfrente.

.

.

—Esto no puede saberse… —dice, nervioso, Plutarch. Pocas veces lo he visto así.

— _¿Y qué propones si se puede saber?_ —pregunta, desde la pantalla, Haymitch. Veo de fondo que su casa está completamente desordenada y llena de botellas vacías.

—Maquillar la verdad.

—¿Qué puedes maquillar de una bomba? —Paylor, nuestra presidenta electa, parece realmente enfadada con la propuesta.

—Podemos decir que ha sido una fuga de gas, o que…

—Nadie se lo creería —interrumpo—. Y ya se habla de esto.

—La paz es aún muy inestable —opina Plutarch.

Pollux mueve las manos y soy la única que lo entiende, así que hago de traductora. Pero tengo mucho cuidado de no mirarle a la cara.

—Dice que no ayudará si sigue habiendo ataques o si se descubre que los hemos estado escondiendo.

Todos los de la sala meditan esas palabras. Somos un grupo extraño, lleno de exrebeldes y nuevos dirigentes, aunque viene a ser casi lo mismo. Las pocas personas de las que estamos seguros que se puede confiar. O todo lo seguros que podemos estar.

Brillan varias ausencias, y no solo hablo de los caídos en la guerra. Katniss y Peeta o no han sido invitados o aún no están listos para participar en algo como esto.

Quizá es ese pensamiento, el recordar el Sinsajo, lo que me da valor. Miro a los ojos a Pollux, que ya estaba observándome, y me pongo de pie.

—Antes de seguir con esto… decidnos todo de una vez. La verdad. Porque no me creo que unos cuantos capitolinos descontentos hayan hecho esto y no los hayan pillado. O, más bien, que os pongan tan nerviosos.

Plutarch mira a Paylor y, cuando ella asiente con la cabeza, suspira. Se acaricia las sienes antes de hablar.

—Es el Trece. Y los capitolinos seguidores de Snow. Se han unido.

Sabía que pasaba algo en ese distrito, sabía que nos despreciaban… pero no esperaba algo así.

Genial, apenas salimos de una guerra y ya hay otra cociéndose.

.

.

Después de semanas consiguiendo información como podemos, descubrimos que hay un plan. Un plan que en realidad era más que obvio. ¿Qué mantiene unidos a personas tan diferentes, a esos dos bandos contrarios? El enemigo común.

Y ahora el enemigo es el Sinsajo. El que acabó con sus dos dirigentes.

Van a por Katniss.

Por eso estamos aquí. No quieren asustarla, aún sigue inestable, así que Pollux y yo estamos viviendo en su casa vigilándola, con la excusa de hacerle una visita. Si estuviera más lúcida, sé que se olería algo raro.

Realmente creo que está más pendiente de todo lo que concierne a Peeta. Él no hace mucho que ha vuelto al Doce. ¿Tiene que ver con que la vida de Katniss vuelva a estar en peligro? No lo sé ni se lo voy a preguntar, porque no sé cuánto sabe él. Y tampoco es completamente estable que digamos.

No lo saben, pero varios nuevos vecinos son rebeldes. ¿Se nos sigue llamando así si somos de los que «tienen el poder»? Bueno, que son de nuestro bando, y son la guardia personal del Sinsajo loco.

Pollux no me ha vuelto a mirar desde la última reunión con Plutarch, Paylor y los demás. Pero yo sí que lo miro a él, y mucho. Por si acaso quiere decir algo y tengo que traducirlo, por si encuentro sus ojos brillantes otra vez, por si hay algún cambio en él.

Pero nada de nada. Por primera vez, no sé leerle. Aunque sé que seguro le estoy haciendo daño.

Se levanta del sofá, pasamos el día tirados en el salón viendo programas, y se va a preparar la cena. Como todos estos días, lo sigo con la mirada.

—¿Yo tengo esa cara cuando Peeta se va?

—¿Eh? —pregunto, confusa. Es raro que Katniss hable si no es para responder algo.

—La que pones tú cuando él se va.

—No me veo la cara.

—Ya… Creo que sí pongo esa cara.

—Vale, no sé qué me quieres decir.

—¿Yo? Nada.

No dice más pero no hace falta. No sé si conozco mucho a Katniss o simplemente soy perceptiva. Sé que piensa. En sí misma, en que tiene ganas de correr a los brazos de Peeta porque fueron su refugio, en que eso le haría daño.

En que si ella mira a Peeta como yo a Pollux… quizá sí siente cosas. No importa qué cosas, pero algo siente.

Espero a la madrugada. Me cuelo en la habitación de Pollux y me meto en su cama. Él no parece sorprendido, ni contento, ni molesto por verme. Nada.

Mueve las manos despacio para que no me pierda ninguna palabra.

«Cressida, la única en tu especie. Siempre supe que eras una mariposa y volarías huyendo si me acercaba demasiado».

—Perdóname —pido—. Tenía miedo de no estar segura. Sigo sin estarlo. Pero tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti.

Me mira, con la poca luz que entra por la ventana, antes de sonreír.

«Haré que lo estés».

Y es, como siempre, justo lo que necesito.

.

.

Al final, encuentran a los dirigentes de ese grupillo terrorista. Se anuncia a todo Panem que serán encarcelados y habrá un juicio, por haber atentado contra la seguridad y planear más ataques, aunque no se menciona al Sinsajo.

Se refuerza la seguridad en el Trece y se vigila más de cerca a los capitolinos. Tarda, pero la cosa se va serenando.

Pollux y yo visitamos de vez en cuando a Katniss, porque no queremos que esté sola, y porque algo de amistad ha salido de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. En una de nuestras despedidas, le digo que no sea tonta. Le digo que disfrute de lo que tiene, en lugar de pensar en lo que perdió. La siguiente vez que vamos al Doce, Peeta ya vive con ella.

Plutarch nos pone al mando de la televisión. Dirigimos películas sobre la guerra, una serie sobre las enseñanzas que nos dejan Los Juegos del Hambre, programas más amenos que van dejando atrás el tema de la posguerra… Y poco a poco dejamos de tenerla todo el día en la cabeza.

Nos compramos un pequeño apartamento en una de las nuevas zonas del Capitolio, llena de gente de todos los distritos, y cerca de donde nos criamos, de nuestras familias.

Nos casamos en un barquito en medio del mar, completamente solos, a excepción de una foto de Castor. No es una ceremonia oficial ni habrá ningún documento que firmar, pero para nosotros es más que suficiente.

Él hace que cada día esté segura de que lo quiero. No porque sea un amigo de la infancia, ni porque me haya acompañado en todo, ni por sentirme en deuda. Sino porque es él. Todo él. Y me hace feliz.

.

* * *

Lo siento, he escrito rápido y con muchas dificultades, y ni me he centrado lo que quería en la reconstrucción de Panem (como Elenear pedía) ni en la relación de Pollux y Cressida como debería. Pero en fin, esto ha salido, y mejor publico ya antes de arrepentirme jajaja.

Eris, la hermana de Cressida, es mi tributo en el SYOT "Causa y Efecto" de Alphabetta, e Izzy Gates es el tributo de Elenear28 :)


	5. Cato y Clove

**Nota:** SemiAU. Cato ganó los 72º Juegos del Hambre y Clove se presenta a los 73º.

.

* * *

 **~ Amores en Panem ~**

* * *

.

 **V. Cato y Clove**

 _ **Sangre y veneno**_

.

«El amor y la locura son los motores que hacen andar la vida». _Marguerite Yourcenar_

.

.

El calor es insoportable. El sudor me recorre desde el cuero cabelludo hasta las plantas de los pies. Estoy tan empapado que casi parece que he cruzado esa cascada de agua que tengo delante. Esa que sé que no es más que una trampa, porque está llena de veneno.

Mi compañera del Distrito 2 bebió. Fue lo último que hizo. Se lo mereció por imbécil. Me llamó suplicando. _Cato, ayúdame, me arde algo dentro_ , decía. Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco, levanté la espada y separé su cabeza de su cuerpo.

Una muerte rápida. El mayor regalo que les puedo dar aquí.

Los demás profesionales de la alianza no lo vieron bien, aunque no me dijeron nada. Estaban demasiado aterrados.

Ahora no queda ninguno. Han ido cayendo a manos de la Arena o de otros tributos, demostrando que no merecían estar aquí representando a sus distritos. Que no eran lo suficientemente buenos.

Pero yo sí lo soy.

Quedan dos chicos, el del Tres y el del Diez, que se aliaron. Han estado intentando hacerme caer en una trampa. Los pobres ilusos…

El sol da más calor todavía cuando salgo de entre los árboles. Al otro lado del desfiladero de piedra, veo a los tributos sufriendo para poder subir la pared rocosa. Han sido tan estúpidos de atravesar el río envenenado con tal de alejarse de mí. Quizá el agua no solo tenga que tragarse, puede que mueran por haber estado en contacto con ella, por alguna herida o incluso por los poros de la piel. Pero no les daré esa satisfacción.

No ganaré así.

Por eso, miro hacia atrás, entre las copas de los árboles, imaginando que hay alguna cámara, y pido a mi mentor una forma de cruzar. Sé que todas las apuestas van por mí, que todos los patrocinadores pagarían por poder darme su dinero.

No tarda en llegar un gran paracaídas con una placa de madera que se puede extender y extender. Un regalo muy caro, ojalá sea uno de los más caros de la historia. Es así como me hago un rudimentario puente. El chico del Tres aún no ha conseguido subir al borde cuando yo ya he cruzado.

Me aseguro de que se vea bien mi sonrisa antes de dar un tajo limpio a su mano derecha. Resbala varios metros, gritando por el miembro perdido. Escucho un ligero movimiento a mi espalda y me agacho a tiempo de que el del Diez no me apuñale por la espalda. Su pequeño cuchillo no es rival para mi arma, ni para mí.

Su muerte es rápida, porque la deshidratación hace que empiece a estar mareado. Le atravieso el estómago con la espada. El cañonazo no tarda.

El del Tres sigue agonizando y agarrándose con la mano izquierda para no caer de nuevo al río envenenado. Dejo mi arma en el suelo y voy hacia un extremo, donde hay una roca gigantesca. La levanto, haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza, y, con un grito triunfal, la dejo caer por el acantilado justo encima del chico.

El sonido que hace al aplastar su cuerpo sabe a gloria. Significa mi gloria.

—¡Señoras y señores, los Juegos han finalizado! —anuncia una voz—. ¡Aquí tenemos al vencedor de los 72º Juegos del Hambre! ¡Cato, del Distrito 2!

.

.

—¡Me presento voluntaria! —grita una enana.

No hay otra palabra para definirla. Es bajita, escuálida, de rasgos afilados y mirada maliciosa. Intenta fingir que es un tigre, pero solo llega a gatito. Le preguntan su nombre. Ella levanta su barbilla puntiaguda.

—Soy Clove, la vencedora de este año.

Me gusta su actitud. Decido que será mi primer trabajo como mentor. Haré que esta cría, esta fierecilla, gane. Y mantendré mi fama.

Todos en el Capitolio me adoran. Soy el Vencedor que cualquiera querría, carismático, fuerte y apuesto. También seré el mentor por el que se pelearán los tributos del Dos.

.

.

—No necesito consejos de nadie. —Me río, es lo mismo que le dije al inútil de mi mentor el año pasado.

—Me da igual. No es por ayudarte a ti, sino a mí. Que ganes me dará buena imagen.

—¿No se supone que ya le encantas a todos? —pregunta, con cierto asco.

—La fama no dura eternamente.

Suspira y se cruza de brazos. Sabe que no le queda de otra. Y, además, he sido sincero, eso era lo que buscaba. Por altruismo no la convencería, por egoísmo sí. Todos hacemos cualquier cosa por nosotros mismos.

—Vale. Empieza.

El tren continúa su camino hacia El Capitolio mientras le hablo de algunas cosas que aprendí en mis Juegos. La otra mentora y su tributo vienen a la misma sala, pero basta que le eche una mirada a ella para que decida huir. Me pregunto cómo alguien tan cobarde pudo ganar hace unos años.

Clove me escucha con atención. Aunque, por su gesto, me da la impresión de que no me hará caso.

—Mira, enana, sé que pretendes ignorarme. No lo hagas.

—¿Qué sabrás tú de mí o de cómo pienso?

—Te recuerdo de la academia, te he visto mil veces en los entrenamientos —digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Para ser tan pequeña, te encanta llamar la atención y eso será problemático. Te marcarán como objetivo. Deberías usar tu aspecto a tu favor y jugar la carta de fingir ser débil.

—Creo que eres tú quien tiene un problema y no dejas de fijarte en mí. Yo siempre paso desapercibida.

¿Siempre va a ser tan complicado hablar con esta chica? Empieza a enfadarme.

—Tú haz lo que te digo y punto.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Si quieres que busque patrocinadores y te mande cosas, sí. —Es una amenaza, y Clove lo sabe.

—No necesito nada ni a nadie. Que te quede claro.

Casi escupe las palabras. Después se levanta y se marcha.

Doy una patada al sillón en el que ha estado sentada. Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero no puedo dejar que esa pequeñaja haga que pierda.

Yo nunca pierdo.

.

.

Está nerviosa.

No sé por qué lo sé, pero es así. Quizá es por la vena que se le marca en el cuello. O porque se ha limpiado con disimulo el sudor de las palmas de las manos. Probablemente soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, y es porque no le quito el ojo de encima.

Me acerco al carruaje. Está muy llamativa vestida de guerrera, con una armadura que deja al aire algo de su cuerpo espigado y huesudo. Me quedo mirando su clavícula unos segundos más de lo que pretendía. Sus ojos oscuros ya están clavados en los míos cuando llego a su lado.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, impertinente—. ¿Vienes a decirme que lance besos al aire y sonría? Espera sentado.

Intento que no, de veras que lo intento, pero me hace reír.

—Solo dos palabras: barbilla alta. No hace falta más.

Por un milisegundo creo que va a sonreír. Al final hace una mueca y un gesto con la mano, como si yo le molestase.

—No necesito que me digas eso.

Me marcho sin decir nada más. Pero sé que la pequeña conversación ha servido, porque deja de estar nerviosa y pasa todo el desfile con la cabeza bien erguida.

Casi parece más mayor y más alta. Casi.

.

.

—¿No me vas a decir nada?

Levanto los ojos de mi copa y van, como si supieran el camino de memoria, hacia Clove. La otra mentora y el otro tributo (sí, me dan igual sus nombres), se quedan en silencio. Llevan un rato charlando acerca de las estaciones que el chico ha visitado en el entrenamiento, y sobre las que debería visitar mañana.

Yo no voy a hacerlo.

—¿Algo que quieras escuchar? —pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

—Quiero que me digas lo que _no_ quiero escuchar.

—Eso es nuevo.

—Se supone que es tu trabajo.

—Creía que no necesitabas a nadie.

Me fulmina con la mirada. No puedo imaginar el miedo que pasarán el resto de débiles tributos cuando sufran esto. Parece capaz de envenenar con los ojos.

Se levanta arrastrando la silla y se marcha pisando fuerte. Yo sigo comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Más tarde, después de pasar un rato viendo en la programación capitolina un reportaje sobre mis Juegos, Clove me espera con la espalda apoyada en mi puerta. No se aparta cuando llego, solo se cruza de brazos y me mira en silencio.

Me sorprende lo grandes que parecen esos ojos en esa cara de rasgos afilados. Sobre todo cuando, por una vez, no los tiene entrecerrados. No intenta intimidar.

—¿Qué clase de mentor eres si no me dices que vaya a las estaciones de supervivencia? —Aunque sus palabras son igual de cortantes. Me río entre dientes.

—Uno suficientemente perceptivo como para saber que eres lista. Si no vas a esas estaciones es porque no lo necesitas. —Por primera vez, sonríe. Es una sonrisa ladeada, maliciosa—. Y también sé que si te digo que hagas algo, harás lo contrario.

—Es cierto. Si me ordenas algo, no lo haré. Si me dices algo que sí me convenza, aunque no me guste escucharlo, me lo pensaré.

Eso me sorprende. Sí que es lista, porque por mucho orgullo que tenga sabe que le viene bien tener la visión de alguien desde fuera.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, estudiándola un instante, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—No dejes que vean lo buena que eres lanzando cuchillos. Hazlo solo en el entrenamiento privado, necesitas patrocinadores y la puntuación ayuda. Después finge que no sabes por qué ha sido tan alta.

—¿Cómo…? —Verla desconcertada, con la guardia baja por una vez, es muy satisfactorio.

—Ya te lo dije, no me pasabas desapercibida en la academia.

Le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza como despedida y entro en mi habitación. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de ese "me" en medio de la frase. ¿Llama la atención en general o es solo a mí?

Alguien que se esfuerza en asustar tanto cuando su aspecto es el contrario, tiene que ser llamativo.

.

.

Clove grita al ver las puntuaciones. Su compañero y la mentora se levantan y se marchan. A mi chica le ha ido bien, pero no le gusta que la hayan igualado.

—Enana, no es para tanto.

—Tú calla. No eres ejemplo de buen genio.

Cuento hasta diez mentalmente. No sé por qué siempre permito que me hable así.

—Mañana en la entrevista puedes destacar.

—No voy a fingir ser una boba. Soy una asesina. Punto.

—Todavía no lo eres.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

Algo en sus ojos me dice que habla en serio. Parece que esta pequeña es un diablillo.

.

.

—Obtuviste una muy buena puntuación, ¡sorprendente! —Sé que ese asombro le resulta insultante a Clove, aunque apenas mueve un poco una ceja. Yo me río—. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Si lo supiera sería eso, un secreto. Pero no sé cuál de mis cualidades ha gustado a los Vigilantes más.

Su tono arrogante es divertido, ¿o solo me lo parece a mí? Esa fierecilla, que grita que está dispuesta a matar con sus propias manos a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. ¿Será tan sanguinaria como hace ver? Cuesta creerlo.

—Oh, vamos, no te hagas de rogar, querida —pide Caesar.

—Bueno… —Es la primera vez que la veo intentando resultar simpática. No me da tiempo a saber si me resulta raro o no, porque mis ojos se desvían a esa sonrisa, que no deja de tener un punto travieso—. Digamos que seguro que habrá una ballesta en los Juegos, y si cae en mis manos veréis un buen espectáculo.

Miente con tanta facilidad que me pregunto si me ha mentido en algo. Me molesta no saber la respuesta.

Es una buena estrategia. Y me dice algo: no se fía de los tributos de su alianza.

Estaré atento.

.

.

Bebe agua en pequeños sorbos. Después se tumba en el sillón de la sala en la que esperamos. Se levanta al de poco tiempo y me tira la botella de plástico vacía. Me da en la espalda y yo niego con la cabeza, esta chica está loca si se atreve a hacerme enfadar. Sobre todo justo ahora.

—¿No me vas a desear suerte, como los demás mentores? —Es prácticamente una orden.

—No la necesitas. —Y, de nuevo, me quedo desconcertado al verla sonreír.

—Grandullón… no lo repetiré nunca más, así que grábatelo bien en la cabeza. Gracias.

Me doy la vuelta y me marcho, porque no quiero ver cómo la plataforma se la lleva. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero estoy más nervioso que cuando empezaron mis Juegos. Quizá porque nada está bajo mi control, porque la diferencia entre la derrota y la victoria, entre la muerte y la vida, no está en mi mano.

Todo lo tiene Clove. Más le vale ganar.

.

.

Mis ojos no se separan de su cuerpecito cuando el Baño de Sangre empieza. Corre entre los ladrillos sueltos y salta agujeros del suelo. La Arena es una ciudad rojiza, con casas de estilo antiguo y suelos de piedra. Clove llega la primera a la Cornucopia, se asegura de ir a la espalda de un edificio donde sus aliados no la ven, y empieza a lanzar cuchillos a los tributos que intentan huir.

Y lo veo. Ella es una artista. Solo puede calificarse como arte su forma de matar.

Agujeros perfectos que siegan la vida de los débiles. Desprendiendo gotas rojas, que le dan color a la escena. Ahogando voces que no volverán a oírse y apagando ojos que no volverán a ver. Clove se mueve como un pequeño felino, me embruja.

Ella tenía razón, es una asesina.

.

.

Sabía que planeaban algo, pero no sabía el qué ni quién.

Resulta que quizá haya una muerte extraña en el Distrito 2 este año. Una que puede que no tenga explicación, que parezca un suicidio de una Vencedora que ha quedado afectada por sus Juegos. Aunque la realidad sea que la mataré con mis propias manos por habernos traicionado.

Nunca he pensado que la alianza profesional fuera algo grabado en piedra, pero hay un mínimo de honor. Algo que nos enseñan en el Dos. Y la estúpida de mi compañera mentora no lo ha respetado.

Armó un plan con su amiguito Finnick, el mentor del Cuatro. Sus tributos marcaron al chico del Uno y a Clove como principales objetivos.

Pero mi chica es lista. No es un diablillo solo por sus habilidades físicas. Fingió que estaba dormida.

El del Uno cayó y Clove no hizo nada para evitarlo, quizá porque así se quitaba a uno peligroso de encima. Después disparó esa ballesta que dijo que era su arma, que sus aliados creen que lo es. Atravesó el cuello de su compañero de distrito con una flecha.

La del Uno y la del Cuatro huyeron, pero el chico del Distrito 4 estaba decidido a matarla. Consiguió, con su tridente, hacer que se le cayera la ballesta. Después optó por atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, porque claramente tenía ventaja. No contó con lo escurridiza que es Clove y fue tan estúpido como para creer que no lo alcanzaría cuando ella lanzó el cuchillo.

Le dio justo entre las cejas. Un tiro perfecto.

Y los patrocinadores empezaron a llamarme.

.

.

—Clove… —susurro—. Corre.

Cojea y siento una punzada en el corazón.

He pasado los últimos días viendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Cómo come, duerme y mata. Cómo sufre desde que la hirieron. La alianza profesional ha estado llena de traiciones y ella no pudo esquivar una cuchillada de la estúpida del Cuatro, que también debía estar metida en ese complot.

No hace falta decir que mi enana acabó con su vida. Ocho muertes ya en sus manos y contando.

Pero… ahora esto no pinta bien.

Le he mandado medicina, se le infectó la herida y le mandé también algo para eso. Le envié comida cuando no fue capaz de encontrarla. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarle contra ese chico que corre con un ladrillo en la mano. No quiero imaginar su cabecita abollada.

En el último momento, Clove se da la vuelta y atraviesa al chico con un cuchillo. Justo en el corazón.

Ha ganado el pequeño diablillo.

.

.

Verla me revuelve algo por dentro, en algún órgano vital que no llego a identificar. No me paro a pensar mucho en ello, porque sus ojos oscuros ya han encontrado los míos. Como imanes.

No hay un reencuentro emotivo. Solo nos damos la mano. Pero el apretón es más fuerte y largo de lo normal.

—Lo has conseguido —susurro, no estaba tan contento desde que gané mis propios Juegos. Y, por una vez, no tiene nada que ver mi propia gloria.

—Lo hemos conseguido.

Me dedica esa sonrisa torcida una vez más. Y ya está, es como si hubiera encontrado una nueva fuente de energía.

.

.

—Eres muy pesado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Cada vez que abro la boca, ella me replica.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te gane? —pregunto.

—Repite eso si tienes agallas.

—Entonces, venga.

Se lanza contra mí. Como ya le dije, yo gano cuerpo a cuerpo. Apostamos, creo que en una cena en el Distrito 3 durante su gira de la victoria, a ver quién ganaría. En dos segundos la tengo en el suelo, completamente atrapada bajo mi cuerpo.

Destila rabia. Y yo le robo un beso.

De pronto, la tengo encima.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —dice, mordaz.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque solo yo decido cuándo besar, grandullón.

Entonces, sus labios se posan en los míos. Sabe a sangre y veneno o puede que solo sea mi imaginación.

Nada me había sabido tan bien.

.

* * *

Esto surge de una idea que tuve hace tiempo y quería desarrollar más, la escribí de forma corta para por una apuesta perdida, así que se la dedico a ella.


	6. Gale y Darius

Este fic es para _Alphabetta_ por el "Intercambio Día del Amigo" del foro _El diente de león_.

.

* * *

 **~ Amores en Panem ~**

* * *

.

 **VI. Gale y Darius**

 _ **Mientras él ría**_

.

«Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere». _Elbert Hubbard_

.

.

—Chico, deja de fruncir el ceño y disfruta de la comida —me dice una voz—. La vida es demasiado corta como para ser un viejo amargado a los dieciséis.

Levanto la cabeza y mi ceño se frunce aún más. Es un Agente de la Paz, el más joven que he visto. Tiene el pelo rojizo y despeinado. Está devorando un estofado de Sae como si fuera lo mejor que ha comido en su vida, aunque el de hoy sabe especialmente mal. Le dice que me rellene el cuenco, que lo paga él. Yo me levanto, no quiero limosna de nadie.

Pero lo que hace que le mire peor es la sonrisa que tiene en la cara. ¿Quién se cree este tío?

.

.

Alguien se sienta a mi lado y sé de sobra quién es. El pesado Agente de la Paz pelirrojo.

—Hola, colega, ¿qué tal?

Frunzo el ceño y no respondo. Él se echa a reír.

—¿Es que tu mamá te ha dicho que no hables con desconocidos? Arreglémoslo. Me llamo Darius, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

—Es Gale —le dice Sae, dejando la comida delante de nosotros. La fulmino con la mirada y ella me dedica una burlona.

—Gale —repite y me mire fijamente, por una vez más serio—, te pega. Me gusta.

Ruedo los ojos. Como si me importara lo que este piense…

.

.

Durante un mes he escuchado a Darius dándome consejos que no quiero escuchar, diciéndome que sonría más y me amargue menos. Un día dejo mi silencio, por fin, harto de tener que aguantarle.

—¿Quién te crees para darme lecciones? ¿Qué tienes, uno o dos años más que yo?

—Dos —responde, exultante por haber conseguido que le responda—. Eso me hace adulto y a ti un niño.

—Físicamente, tal vez. La cabeza es otra historia.

Se ríe muy fuerte.

—Me caes bien —dice.

Su pelo rojizo está más revuelto cada día. Me quedo mirándolo mientras le pide a Sae que rellene mi cuenco de estofado, intentando invitarme como el primer día.

No sé por qué, pero esta vez acepto.

.

.

No soy capaz de pensar con demasiada coherencia. Esta bebida que me ha dado Darius… sabía fuerte y mal, pero hace que los problemas parezcan menos importantes.

Vick tiene mucha fiebre y tos, la señora Everdeen lo está cuidando. Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar.

Y se me da fatal.

Esperé aquel día, cuando papá no salió de la mina. Esperé y esperé a que llegara en alguno de los montacargas. Que riera, nos sentara en sus hombros y dijera que todavía le quedaban energías para unas cuántas carreras. Era alto y fuerte, pensaba que nada podría con él. Pero la mina pudo con él.

Vick no es alto ni tampoco fuerte. Es un niño aún, que está tardando en dar el estirón. Si papá no pudo… ¿cómo podrá él ganar?

Darius me ha encontrado en la puerta de casa de las Everdeen. Katniss ha huido, no soporta a la gente enferma. Yo enfermaré si mi hermano no sale de esta.

Por eso Darius me ha hecho levantarme, me ha llevado entre las casas hasta un rincón donde nadie nos vea y ha hecho que vaciemos en nuestras gargantas una botella de un color marrón dorado.

Desde entonces a ratos todo me parece muy gracioso y a ratos me entra sueño. Pero lo bueno es que ya no veo tan grave todo. Estoy casi flotando, el mundo me da vueltas.

—Gale. —Sé que me llama, pero no soy capaz de enfocar su cara bien. Está serio, ¿cuántas veces he visto eso? Pocas, muy pocas—. Gale, saldrá de esta. Y estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.

Me aprieta el hombro con la mano y siento una calidez en el pecho que no tiene nada que ver con el alcohol. Es la primera vez en muchos años que sé que no estoy solo en esto, que puedo ser débil y derrumbarme delante de alguien.

.

.

Le doy un codazo a Darius al pasar a su lado. Él se levanta y me persigue, al final consigue atraparme y revolverme el pelo. ¡No es justo! Siempre me gana porque tuvo entrenamiento, en las mismas condiciones…

—Te daría una paliza igual, colega —siempre repite.

—¡Eso habría que verlo!

Nos reímos y nos sentamos para comer. La conversación se vuelve más seria cuando, una vez más, insiste en querer darme algo de dinero. Intenta convencerme hablándome de mis hermanos pequeños. Pero no, se lo he dicho mil veces desde que nos conocemos, no acepto limosnas de nadie.

Hace poco, por el cumpleaños de Posy, se presentó en casa con unos panecillos para todos, sin dejar opción de que los rechazásemos. Sé de sobra que a él tampoco le sobra el dinero, que en el Doce los Agentes de la Paz son poco más que nosotros, así que me molesta todavía más que intente darnos lo poco que tiene.

No necesitamos ayuda de nadie, mamá y yo llevamos la familia desde que papá murió.

Pero, muy en el fondo, debajo de ese orgullo que parece que siempre tengo en la boca… se lo agradezco. Y me río al pensar lo extraño que es que un cazador furtivo y un Agente de la Paz sean amigos. Quizá tiene que ver que él es el más joven de ellos y se siente solo en este distrito, también que en mi mundo hay pocas personas llenas de chistes y risas. Nos sienta bien la compañía del otro.

Por pensar en todo eso, por primera vez le doy las gracias. Él solo se ríe de mí y me tira una bola de nieve a la cara. Me vengaré.

.

.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto.

—¿A mí? Nada, colega…

—Venga, Darius, que soy yo.

Me mira un momento a los ojos. Después suspira pesadamente y me hace un gesto con la cabeza. Sé qué significa.

Caminamos en silencio hasta nuestro rincón, más allá de las viviendas, escondido entre un viejo almacén abandonado y con unas vistas buenas del bosque (a través de la valla, claro).

Nos sentamos en el suelo y le observo en silencio hasta que se decide a hablar. Que esté callado y que no sonría es una de las cosas más raras que he presenciado. Puede intentar fingir con los demás, puede que los engañe o que a ellos no les importe tanto. Pero a mí sí me importa qué le pasa. Él no me deja solo ni aunque lo eche a patadas, yo no le dejaré solo tampoco.

—Hoy es un día importante en el Distrito 2 —me cuenta—. Se acaban los entrenamientos, terminan de formar a una nueva tanda de Agentes de la Paz.

—Así que eres del Dos…

—Obviamente capitolino no soy, y es una o la otra. —Se ríe un poco. Tardo en darme cuenta de que tiene los ojos aguados—. Cuando acabé mi entrenamiento, estaba contento. Saldría del distrito, vería mundo… Al llegar a casa encontré a mi madre y mi padre llorando. Hasta ese momento no fui consciente de que era probable que no volviera a verlos. Sí, yo se supone que avanzaba, conseguía un trabajo lejos y si iba mejorando puestos podía ir a vivir en el Capitolio. Ser Agente allí es darse una gran vida y disfrutar de muchos de sus lujos… Pero nunca volvería al Dos. O, quizá, lo haría cuando fuera tarde. Mis padres ya son ancianos, ninguno de mis hermanos mayores ha vuelto nunca. ¿Y si cuando vuelva a casa… no hay una casa a la que volver?

No sé qué decir, así que no digo nada. Me acerco más a él y rodeo sus hombros con un brazo. Cuando se sacude un poco, sé que está llorando. Por respeto, solo miro hacia afuera. Hacia ese bosque por el que podríamos huir corriendo y buscar el Dos, para que se reúna con su familia. Me da un rabia indescriptible que no podamos hacerlo, que estemos aquí encerrados, y más si eso hace daño a Darius.

Al de un rato, se tranquiliza y me mira. Tiene los ojos rojos. Verlo mal, a una persona que siempre me dice que me anime, me resulta terrible. No es justo que alguien con tanta alegría sufra. Es más doloroso.

—Sé que fui idiota —me dice—. ¿Cómo no pensé antes en las consecuencias de aquello? Pero… me formaron desde tan pequeño que no conocía otra forma de vida. Eligen a los niños que tengan buena complexión física, unos van a la academia de tributos y otros a la de Agentes de la Paz. Pensé que había salido ganando, supongo que fue así, o que me quedé con lo menos malo.

—Oye, ¿en serio querías ir al Capitolio? Yo no podría…

—No lo entiendes —me interrumpe, y me sonríe—. Quería ir porque me emocionaba la idea de cuidar de los tributos. De hacerles más sencillos sus últimos días de vida. De aportar lo que pudiera a hacer del mundo un lugar menos hostil. Pero ya da igual, porque cuando vi a mis padres llorar volví a la academia e intenté hacerlos enfadar para que me echaran. Lo que conseguí es que me mandaran aquí con la promesa de que nunca saldré.

Suspiro y vuelvo a pegarme a él, aunque esta vez no lo toco. Es Darius quien se inclina hacia un lado y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Aunque sea más mayor, ya soy casi tan grande como él. Pronto podré ganarle en nuestras peleas de bromas.

—Puede que no te sirva de nada… —susurro, dudoso—. Pero estoy aquí, contigo. Y seguiré estándolo.

Se ríe. Todo parece más soleado cuando lo hace.

—Me sirve.

.

.

Estamos, como siempre, en El Quemador. Darius coquetea con Katniss. Alardea de su forma de besar y de las personas a las que ya ha besado.

Algo en mi estómago se ha vuelto pesado.

Me molesta que mi amigo intente ligar con ella, aunque probablemente sea broma… Tiene que ser broma. ¿Por qué estoy tan enfadado?

Quizá no me había dado cuenta de que me interesa Katniss en algo más que como compañera de caza.

Me levanto y me marcho sin decir nada. Noto los ojos de Darius clavados en la nuca, no necesito darme la vuelta para saber que me mira. Solo le devuelvo la mirada cuando ya voy a dar la vuelta a la esquina.

Está sonriendo, como siempre. Probablemente se ríe de una broma propia que no tiene ninguna gracia.

Estúpido pelirrojo, me hace sonreír.

.

.

Me arde la espalda. No es dolor, es fuego. Quema como si mil demonios en llamas me abrazaran y arañaran. Nunca me habría sentido tan mal. Ni siquiera aquella vez que creía que me desmayaría del dolor de una muela que se me picó, Darius tuvo que llevarme a rastras al herrero para que me la arrancara. Fue horrible, pero acabó parando el sufrimiento.

Y ahora, sumergido en fiebres, solo soy capaz de pensar en eso. En mi amigo, el Agente de la Paz demasiado benévolo, que ha dado un paso adelante (y gritos, nunca ha sabido comportarse, tenemos eso en común) para que dejaran de darme latigazos. El resultado ha sido que le han hecho daño a él.

Darius gritando mi nombre antes de quedar inconsciente es lo único que soy capaz de escuchar. Eso y su risa de ayer, cuando le dije que estaba decidido a conseguir a Katniss para mí; esa risa no era la alegre y burlona de siempre, y puede que ahora nunca sepa por qué.

Ese loco impulsivo ha dado la cara por mí. Y sé que habrá consecuencias.

.

.

Cuando me recupero, Darius no está por ninguna parte.

Pregunto por el pueblo, nadie sabe nada. Me acerco a los Agentes de la Paz, a pesar del asco que les tengo, para preguntar. Purnia, que según me han dicho ayudó a que mi castigo terminara, es quien me dice que ya no está.

Se han llevado a Darius.

Si creyera en algo, estaría rezando. Para que lo hayan trasladado a otro lugar (aunque sé que el Doce es considerado el más pobre y el peor al que ser enviado) o para que pase un tiempo encerrado en una celda y salga sano y salvo.

En el fondo sé que hay muchas posibilidades de que le espere un destino peor.

Maldito pelirrojo. Necesito saber que estás bien. Te prometí que estaría contigo, tú me lo prometiste antes… ¿es que ninguno de los dos va a cumplirlo?

.

.

—Había un nuevo avox… Era Darius.

Esas palabras me parecen una sentencia. Katniss se abraza las rodillas y se balancea, creo que le ha costado contármelo porque sabía que me afectaría.

Siento la ira hervir en mi interior. Ciega, sabe a metal, quiero hacerlos pagar.

¿Un mundo sin los comentarios graciosos de Darius? ¿Uno en el que él tenga que seguir cada orden que le den, sin voluntad propia, cuando siempre ha sido todo lo contrario? No soy capaz de imaginarlo.

Quiero gritar y dar golpes a las cosas. No sé si llego a hacerlo o no. Solo sé que me vengaré, que haré que sufran, que mataré con mis propias manos a cualquiera que haya contribuido a mutilar a mi amigo.

.

.

Después de todo lo que he pasado, de perder a mi padre y tener que crecer pronto, de escapar del Doce porque estaba siendo bombardeado, de ver mil y una injusticias del Capitolio… pensé que ese era mi tope, que no podía odiar más.

Me equivoqué, sí que puedo.

Porque Peeta, en plena guerra, suelta unas palabras que son como un disparo en plena cabeza. Habla de cómo torturaron a sus avox delante de él, de que el chico tardó días en morir. Y ese era Darius.

Katniss busca consuelo en mí, pero soy yo quien realmente lo necesita.

Creo que en el fondo no me creía todo, que pensaba que podría encontrar a mi amigo al dar la vuelta a cualquier esquina del Capitolio y que se burlaría de mí llamándome viejo amargado. ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo en un mundo sin él?

Cuando es mi turno de montar guardia por la noche, lloro. En silencio, sin apenas lágrimas, pero con muchísimo dolor. Lloro como no lo hacía desde la muerte de mi padre.

.

.

Al principio creo que es una visión, que al final resulta que la guerra me dejó secuelas psicológicas graves. O que me he dado un golpe y he empezado a soñar.

Pero su abrazo es real.

Aquí está Darius, de vuelta en su hogar.

Busqué la casa de su familia, quise asegurarme de que sus padres estuvieran bien, de que no les faltase de nada y supieran el buen hombre que era su hijo. Y resulta que no solo estaban sus padres, también está él.

Me suelto de sus brazos, agarro su nuca y lo miro fijamente. Sé que no tiene lengua, veo que le falta un dedo en la mano izquierda, un trozo de una oreja y probablemente algún dedo del pie… Pero sus ojos no han cambiado. Tampoco su sonrisa.

Quiero decirle mil cosas. Siento que he despertado después de una profunda oscuridad. Que me he muerto y me he reencontrado con una persona que siempre supo controlar el fuego que tengo dentro.

—Vas a tener que enseñarme el lenguaje ese de signos —le digo, riendo, aunque me escuecen los ojos—. Sino no voy a entender tus burlas.

Su risa es algo diferente, pero tiene ese mismo timbre y ritmo que me ha alegrado desde que lo conocí. Hace ya… ¿más de dos años? Parece una vida entera.

.

.

Decidí quedarme en el Dos, formando parte de los nuevos Agentes de la Paz, asegurándome de que se mantenga la calma tras la guerra. Con Darius siempre como mi mano derecha.

Le hablé de todo lo que viví, él me contó lo que sufrió y cómo no llegó a morir porque uno de los Agentes de la Paz era un hermano mayor suyo. Lo liberó, Darius pasó toda la guerra escondido y apenas sobreviviendo, y no ha encontrado a su hermano, pero le debe la vida. Ninguno de sus hermanos ha vuelto. Pero al menos tiene a sus padres.

Yo tuve suerte, no perdí a nadie cercano en la guerra. Mamá, Rory, Vick y Posy están bien. No ha muerto nadie cercano… aunque he perdido a Katniss.

Durante un tiempo pensé que me dolía que no me hubiera elegido, pero al enterarme de que vivía tranquila con Peeta en el Doce no sentí celos ni dolor. Solo nostalgia por lo que creí sentir por ella, por esa amistad que confundí con algo más.

Con Darius fue al revés. No supe ver ese algo más durante mucho tiempo.

Hasta que un día vi a un chico coqueteando con él, diciéndole que le gustaban los pelirrojos. Y me salió de muy dentro decir "este pelirrojo es mío". Me di cuenta de que aquella vez que Darius estaba ligando con Katniss, no sentí celos por ella, sino por él.

Darius sigue riéndose de mí por aquello. Se ríe por las mañanas cuando despertamos con los cuerpos enredados, por los días mientras trabajamos instruyendo a otros, por las noches al compartir momentos en la cama.

Se ríe en silencio a veces. Sus ojos se ríen. Y siento que el mundo puede ser mejor mientras él ría.

* * *

.

Alpha, es la segunda vez que te elijo como amiga secreta, y la segunda para escribirte algo slash jajaja. Espero que te guste, sé que no ha sido especialmente romántico pero sentía que con ellos debía mostrar la amistad que tenían, que acabó siendo algo más. Un abrazo muy fuerte :)


	7. Rue y Primrose

Este fic es para el reto "Felices por siempre" del foro _El diente de león_.

.

* * *

 **~ Amores en Panem ~**

* * *

.

 **VII. Rue y Primrose**

 _ **La silenciosa noche y el ruidoso día**_

.

«Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama». _Alfred de Musset_

.

.

Está ahí. Más allá de la multitud, subida en una pequeña plataforma. Hay una mujer rubia, supongo que la señora Everdeen, a su lado. Y en otra plataforma hay dos chicos, un hombre y una mujer, la familia Mellark.

Pero yo solo soy capaz de mirarla a ella.

Por más que lo he intentado, no recuerdo su nombre, y no he encontrado mi voz desde que acabaron los Juegos, así que no se lo he preguntado a nadie. Solo sé que se apellida Everdeen. Y que Katniss la llamaba a veces «patito».

Es curioso lo poco que se parecen. Su piel es más clara, su pelo es dorado, sus ojos son del color del cielo mañanero. Si me hubieran preguntado, habría respondido que era familia de Peeta, no de Katniss.

No sé si me es más fácil al ver que no queda nada de ella en el mundo, nadie tan parecido, que me haga sentirme más culpable; o me lo hace más difícil.

Mi escolta habla un rato de algo que ni escucho ni me importa. Seeder hace un discurso en mi nombre, agradeciendo a las familias de Katniss y Peeta que sus hijos tuvieran tanto que ver con mi victoria.

Todo lo que dice mi mentora se queda corto. Hicieron mucho más que eso.

Dieron su vida por mí.

No soy capaz de apartar los ojos de la pequeña Everdeen, que sé que tiene mi edad, mientras pienso que ella podría haber sido mi compañera en la Arena. ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces, cuando Marvel me atacó con esa lanza que Katniss interceptó justo a tiempo? ¿También Peeta se habría interpuesto entre Cato y ella, acabando herido en el proceso? ¿Podríamos haber conseguido su medicina sin Katniss? ¿Lo habríamos curado justo a tiempo para que él se sacrificara para que los mutos no nos dieran alcance?

Peeta y Katniss deberían estar aquí. Habrían ganado, juntos, de no ser por mí. Pero él se quedó atrás para entretener a los extraños animales y ella murió al empujar a Cato fuera del techo de la Cornucopia y ser alcanzada por uno de esos mutos.

Mi grito, llamándola cuando me lancé para sujetarla, es el último sonido que he sido capaz de hacer.

Los médicos dicen que no me pasa nada físico, y los capitolinos ya han empezado a llamarme «la silenciosa noche», aunque cuchichean que soy la nueva Annie Cresta, esa Vencedora que está completamente loca.

Ojalá yo lo estuviera. Dejaría de haber pesadillas cada noche. Dejaría de preocupar a mi familia porque no soy capaz de decirles nada, ni de sonreírles. Dejaría de importarme que esas cosas no dejen de pasar.

Lo único bueno, por lo que merece la pena, es que no tendrán que volver a pasar hambre ni trabajar hasta el agotamiento.

Pero, ¿qué pasa con la pequeña Everdeen? Ella tampoco merece una mala vida. Y ahí está, escuálida, ojerosa, triste. Porque por mi culpa su hermana nunca volvió, por estar más pendiente de protegerme a mí que a sí misma.

Sabía que la visita al Doce sería dolorosa… no que sentiría esta culpa tan grande.

Paso la comida sin prestar atención a nadie, no me importa que crean que soy una desequilibrada, Seeder dice que en realidad es lo mejor, que en unos años agradeceré no haber sido popular en el Capitolio. No sé a qué se refiere, pero seguro que tiene razón. Dice que, al menos de momento, ella seguirá siendo mentora en mi lugar, apelando a lo joven que soy y lo mal que he quedado tras mis Juegos.

Y yo me pregunto si mi vida se va a reducir a esto para siempre. A estar atormentada.

No soy la misma niña que entró a los Juegos, la perdí en la Arena y no soy capaz de encontrarla. Quizá nunca lo haga.

Me levanto de la mesa, apenas he comido. Nadie me detiene mientras me paseo por el Edificio de Justicia. Tampoco a nadie parece importarle que abra la puerta y me vaya al jardín. Hay un Agente de la Paz que debería estar vigilándome, pero está entretenido hablando con una chica y ni se da cuenta cuando salto la verja.

Es curioso el Distrito 12. En una zona hay tiendas y casas que no están mal, en otra todo está medio destrozado y lleno de hollín. Quizá precisamente por eso destaca tanto el pelo rubio en la parte pobre. Ese que aparece ante mí.

No soy muy consciente de cómo ha pasado, pero de pronto tengo a la pequeña Everdeen delante de mí. Me mira a los ojos. Y algo hace «clic» en mi cabeza. Se llama Prim.

Ella silba cuatro notas. Las cuatro que le enseñé a Katniss, y que hacían que los sinsajos se callasen para escucharlas, antes de copiar su melodía. Esta vez, los pájaros no están, es demasiado tarde.

—Los sinsajos nunca se han callado para oírme —me dice, de pronto—. Esa es una de las cosas que hacía Katniss y que yo nunca podré hacer.

No hay ni una pizca de resentimiento en su voz. Debería odiarme.

Es tan bajita como yo. Estamos igual de delgadas. Pero todo en ella brilla, su piel blanca, su largo pelo dorado, sus ojos grandes y claros. Y yo soy lo contrario. Mi piel es oscura, mi escaso pelo se confunde por la falta de luz, mis ojos son tan negros casi como mis pupilas.

Somos el día y la noche. Katniss se equivocaba, Prim y yo no nos parecemos.

—¿Podrías silbar para mí? —me pregunta, y mi boca se abre ligeramente por la sorpresa—. Me gustaría escucharlo, aunque sea una sola vez.

No sé por qué, pero lo hago. Puede que sienta que se lo debo.

Ella sonríe y eso me impulsa. Silbo algo más largo, esa canción que Katniss me cantó para que me distrajera, mientras los mutos despedazaban a Cato y ella se desangraba sobre la Cornucopia. Lo único que pude hacer por ella en esa lucha final fue agarrarla para que no cayera con Cato, cuando ya uno de los mutos le había dado un zarpazo en el pecho.

Me cantó hasta que murió. Y entonces unas trompetas anunciaron mi victoria.

Prim cierra los ojos y veo lágrimas escapándose de ellos. Cuando acabo de silbar, un par de sinsajos trasnochadores reproducen la melodía y se la llevan con ellos más allá de la valla, al bosque.

Por un momento, me permito imaginar que son Katniss y Peeta.

—Gracias, Rue —me dice.

Entonces soy yo la que me echo a llorar. Y ella, con ese cuerpecito tan escuálido como yo lo tuve antes de los Juegos, me abraza. Siento como si sus pequeñas manos fueran capaces de sostener todo lo que me duele el corazón.

—¿Sabes cómo me llamo? —me pregunta, cuando se separa un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

—Prim —respondo. Apenas soy capaz de sorprenderme por poder volver a hablar.

—Ahora ya no. Ahora me llamo Primrose. Creo que es nombre más de mayor, ¿verdad? —La dulzura con la que habla me deja desconcertada—. Cuando te sientas mal, háblame. Puedes hablarme en silencio o puedes silbar a los sinsajos, quizá tu mensaje llegue hasta aquí. Y podemos agradecer, juntas, lo que Katniss hizo por nosotras.

No sé si entiendo lo que me dice, pero esta vez la abrazo yo. Con fuerza, con demasiada quizá, y ella no me suelta. Le empapo el cuello con mis lágrimas mientras susurro una y otra vez:

—Primrose. Primrose. Primrose…

Unas horas más tarde, el tren me lleva lejos de allí. Pero el viaje al Doce ha hecho que, muy en el fondo, reencuentre a la Rue que perdí. Y, con ella, mi voz.

 **~ · ~**

Está ahí. En la pantalla del vagón del tren en el que estoy. Mi cabeza da vueltas, siento como si de pronto me hubiera quedado sin oxígeno. Mi tributo de este año, Pepper, se burla en cuanto la ve.

—Esos rubitos del Doce siempre son inútiles, tengo una rival menos.

—Cállate. —Se sorprende por cómo le hablo, pero no podría importarme menos.

Intercambio una mirada con Chaff. Él sabe perfectamente quién es Primrose Everdeen, la hermana de mi aliada caída en los Juegos, probablemente la única persona de la historia de los Juegos cuyo nombre ha salido dos veces.

Esta era su última Cosecha.

Su pelo rubio ya no es largo, lo tiene cortado a la altura de la barbilla. Sus ojos son igual de grandes y su cuerpo delgado, pero ya es una mujer. Igual que yo.

Durante estos cinco años, hice caso de lo que me dijo aquella única vez que nos vimos. Cuando sentía que todo se me iba de control, pronunciaba su nombre y parecía que ella aparecía, que con su dulce calma podía espantar a mis demonios. O, al menos, que compartíamos la culpa de la muerte de Katniss.

Sé que ha estado bien, porque me aseguré de ello. En cuanto vi a Haymitch Abernathy, el único Vencedor del Doce, le pedí que cuidara de las Everdeen y los Mellark, pero especialmente de Primrose. Él me miró fijamente, de pronto parecía mucho menos borracho, y asintió con la cabeza.

De vez en cuando le he preguntado por ella. No sabe mucho, porque Haymitch es como Chaff y prefiere encerrarse con bebida que relacionarse con otros, pero me ha dicho que está bien, que él se ha encargado de ello.

Pues ahora ya no es así.

En este momento Primrose está en otro tren, en la misma dirección a la que yo voy, solo que en calidad de tributo.

Siento una punzada de culpa porque, a pesar de la profunda preocupación que tengo, hay algo más debajo. Emoción. Porque esta era la única manera de que volviera a verla. Y no se me acaba de ocurrir ahora por primera vez.

Pepper hace algún otro comentario y siento que no voy a ser una buena mentora con ella. No cuando es una prepotente que cree que ya tiene los Juegos ganados. Sí, es fuerte, se le nota, tiene tamaño y pesos grandes para ser de mi distrito, proviene de una de las pocas familias adineradas y ha estado trabajando la forma física por si esto pasaba. Casi parece que se alegra de que su nombre saliera.

Me pregunto si no será solo una fachada.

Pero no me detengo mucho a pensar en ello. Paso todo el viaje viendo una y otra vez las Cosechas, solo para volver a clavar mis ojos en Primrose. Querría leer algo en los suyos, pero no sé exactamente qué busco. ¿Que sea la misma niña que, con doce años, en lugar de recriminarme haber perdido a su hermana me consolara como nadie más consiguió hacerlo? ¿Que tenga miedo? ¿Que sea valiente?

No sé qué busco, pero no encuentro nada. Solo unos ojos que se confunden con el azul del cielo.

No es hasta que llegamos al Capitolio, cuando ya Pepper y su compañero de distrito han subido al carro, que la veo llegar. Casi parece que me busca. Las comisuras de su boca suben un poco, aunque la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos. Haymitch sigue su mirada y me encuentra. Él está igual de triste que yo por esto. Creo que es esa conexión que siento con él lo que me impulsa a acercarme.

—Primrose —digo, y no soy capaz de saludarla en condiciones.

—Hola, Rue. —A pesar de la situación, sigue brillando, como si fuera un gigantesco sol. Creo que en eso se han inspirado para su atuendo, está llena de dorado.

—Siento… —Niega con la cabeza y eso hace que me calle.

—No seas como los demás, no tú, por favor —me lo pide con tanta amabilidad que me desconcierta, una vez más. Sé a qué se refiere.

—Eres una Everdeen, así que lo harás bien.

—Gracias. —Sé que lo dice de corazón. Su sonrisa esta vez sí le llega a los ojos, y no puedo evitar devolverle el gesto. Le pongo la mano en el brazo, solo porque siento la necesidad de asegurarme de que es real.

—Sé tú misma —aconsejo—. Con tu dulzura, con esa simpatía… Estoy segura de que los encandilarás a todos.

—Intentaré caerles bien. Además, no debería decirle esto a la competencia pero… tengo algún as en la manga.

Se ríe un poco y yo la acompaño. Miro a Haymitch elocuentemente pero él se encoge de hombros, no sé si porque no me dirá sus secretos o porque no los ha compartido con él tampoco.

Nos movilizan porque es la hora del desfile, así que me despido de ellos. Primrose me dedica una última mirada antes de subir a su carruaje.

No sé si es cosa mía, pero es la que más brilla. Literal y figuradamente.

Cuando del desfile acaba, no puedo acercarme a hablar con ella otra vez. Tampoco encuentro la oportunidad el resto de los días, y me cuesta centrarme en mi labor como mentora. Es solo mi tercer año, pero soy de más ayuda que Chaff, que se distrae bebiendo todo lo que contenga alcohol y yendo a locales de apuestas. Sospecho que ilegalmente ha apostado alguna vez. Y seguro que no por los tributos del Once.

La noche en la que salen las puntuaciones me sudan las manos. No por Pepper, que consigue un gran Ocho y comenta que podría haber sacado más pero no ha querido abusar, sino por Primrose. No sé si me asusta más una puntuación mediocre o una alta.

Su seis me deja tranquila. Pasará desapercibida, pero no será descartada. Un seis es bueno.

Le aconsejo a Pepper que potencie esa actitud de profesional que tiene y es lo que hace en la entrevista. Según las encuestas, sube en popularidad en cuanto la ven con actitud petulante en el escenario. Algo novedoso, una belleza oscura que podría ser una nueva vencedora.

Si gana, tendré que advertirle ciertas cosas.

Dejo de pensar en ello cuando Primrose sube al escenario. Vuelve a vestir de dorado y sonríe, solo con los labios, al público.

—Dinos, Primrose, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando tu nombre salió en la Cosecha? —pregunta Caesar.

—Fue como retroceder seis años en el tiempo. Pero, esta vez, mi hermana no estaba para dar su vida por la mía. —Se escuchan soniditos tristes de las gradas. Yo no puedo apartar los ojos de ella. Me pregunto si los focos están demasiado fuertes, porque me siento un poco cegada, aunque no me ha pasado en todo este rato.

—Todos recordamos a tu hermana, por supuesto, una de nuestras queridas Vencedoras fue muy amiga suya.

Él, todo Panem y yo sabemos que no soy querida. Me he asegurado de que sigan pensando que estoy desequilibrada y no sé relacionarme con las personas, creen más bien que en el Once somos seres primitivos. Incluso he fingido borracheras, con vómitos y gritos, para que me tengan el mayor asco posible. Siguen llamándome «la silenciosa noche», pero ahora es sarcásticamente.

La multitud se ríe, probablemente por eso de que no me aprecian ni un poquito. Un foco da en mi cara, así que me quedo mirando fijamente un punto de la cabeza del estilista que está sentado delante de mí. Él, que nos ve en las pantallas, se mueve ligeramente hacia un lado, tratando de mantenerse alejado.

Oh, cierto, también he atacado a algunas personas, nunca con intenciones realmente violentas, para que no quieran mi compañía. Seeder me ha ayudado bastante a convertirme en alguien no deseado.

Primrose no conoce este mundo, por eso sonríe.

—Ambas le debemos mucho a mi hermana, y ahora me toca hacer que su sacrificio no fuera en vano. Espero, de verdad, poder volver y veros a todos. —Es una verdad a medias, pero se gana al público.

Sus ojos se pasean por la multitud y se detiene por un momento en mí. Es demasiado rápido como para que se den cuenta, pero yo sí lo capto.

Me da un vuelco el corazón y Chaff de pronto está sujetándome el brazo para que vuelva a sentarme. No recuerdo haber querido ponerme en pie. Quizá sí que estoy un poquito loca.

 **~ · ~**

—¿Cuál crees que ha sido la clave para que ganes? —pregunta Caesar.

Ella parpadea más de la cuenta, también tiene un tic en la pierna.

—Sabía escalar, no es lo mismo una montaña que unos árboles, pero algo es algo… —No termina del todo la frase, mira a su alrededor como esperando que alguien la ataque de un momento a otro. Me parte el corazón verla así.

—Claro, querida, eso fue muy útil. ¿Sabes cuál fue mi momento favorito en estos Juegos? ¡El más sorprendente de todos! Cuando te llegó ese paracaídas con la flecha que te dio la victoria.

De nuevo, los focos están sobre mí. Yo me muerdo las uñas con aire distraído, sin mirar al escenario.

Nunca fue tan importante como ahora que crean que estoy loca. He incumplido una norma muy severa y van a hacerme un juicio. Chaff y Haymitch, que son los que más me han apoyado y que saben que no estoy realmente tan mal de la cabeza, creen que no tendré demasiados problemas. Porque mi intervención hizo interesante una pelea final que iba a ser tan aburrida como el resto de los Juegos. Han sido los peores en popularidad de toda la historia.

Con mi propio dinero, pagué esa flecha y se la mandé a Primrose. Pepper había muerto despeñándose por un acantilado el primer día, demostrando que la estupidez y el orgullo pueden llevarnos a la muerte en los Juegos, porque se empeñó en demostrarle a sus aliados que era capaz de escalar mejor que nadie.

Primrose perdió a su aliado, el chico del Doce, la segunda noche. A manos de un extraño muto cabra que los capitolinos han llamado «patético». Se dice que el Vigilante Jefe y todo su equipo van a pagar las consecuencias. Y sé bien que será así.

Vemos en las pantallas un resumen de los Juegos. A Primrose escapando del Baño de Sangre, escalando mejor que nadie la pared rocosa, evitando un desprendimiento que provocaron los Vigilantes probablemente para matarla por ser un tributo aburrido, llegando a la cima poco antes de que llegaran los profesionales del Uno. Eran tan rubios como ella, pero no tan brillantes.

Nadie brilla como ella.

Se había quedado sin flechas peleando contra más de esos mutos cabra. La chica del Uno murió allí mismo, desangrada por una pelea anterior. El chico del Uno esperó pacientemente a que Primrose hiciera el primer movimiento, ya fuera atacar o intentar escapar. Él tenía su espada en la mano.

En el resumen no se ve mi gesto en ese momento, pero sé que es el mismo que tengo ahora. De absoluta desesperación.

No podía ser, no podía morir, no ella. No después de lo que Katniss tuvo que sacrificar para que no fuera a los Juegos. No podía apagarse ese sol, esa calidez.

En un impulso, le mandé el paracaídas que ahora veo en las pantallas. Ella, sorprendida, puso la flecha en el arco y apuntó. El profesional del Uno se enfadó y gritó hacia el cielo que él merecía más los regalos. Le llegó un paracaídas pero nunca llegamos a saber qué contenía.

Porque Primrose empezó a correr, más rápida de lo que había demostrado ser en todos los Juegos, y le disparó a un par de metros de distancia, atravesándole el cuello con la flecha. Ambos cuerpos cayeron a la vez, él muerto, ella desmayada por el cansancio.

Y yo lloré de alegría.

Ahora también se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Pero no es hasta después, esperando la última al ascensor y sorprendida por un par de presencias a mi lado, que se me escapa el llanto.

Espero a que estemos dentro para abrazar a Primrose igual que lo hice cuando yo acabé mis Juegos. Ella me sostiene como si fuera yo la agotada, en lugar de al revés. Haymitch mira hacia otro lado, incómodo, aunque parece contento por una vez en la vida.

—Gracias —susurro.

—¿Por qué, Rue? —me pregunta ella, apartándose para que la mire. Es la misma, no hay rastro de los tics nerviosos ni del pánico que parecía tener en el escenario—. Eres tú quien se ha arriesgado por darme la oportunidad de vivir.

—Gracias por volver.

Por primera vez, no tengo ganas de irme del Capitolio para volver a casa. Pero no tengo elección.

Tardo varios meses en volver a verla, cuando le toca venir al Once en su Gira de la Victoria. Finge, mejor aún que en su entrevista tras los Juegos, que es débil, nerviosa y algo desequilibrada. Espero a que vaya al baño para seguirla y entrar con ella.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —Su voz suena amortiguada porque me ha abrazado en cuanto he cerrado la puerta tras nosotras. Tiene la cara contra mi clavícula.

—Muy bien, patito. —Suelta una risa nerviosa y noto humedad en el hombro. Esta vez, yo la sostengo a ella, como ha debido ser siempre—. Tus Juegos no han sido populares, eres el tributo que menos llamó la atención, eso solo se ha incentivado al verte actuar. —Le acaricio el pelo, es suave, y parece recién cortado. Sigue llevándolo a la altura de la barbilla—. Están enfocados en criticar a los Vigilantes de esta edición, estoy segura de que estarás bien.

—¿Alguna vez te ha pasado? —pregunta, separándose de mí. Parece que le gusta mirar a los ojos al hablar. A mí me distraen los suyos.

—¿El qué?

—¿Han… comprado tu compañía?

—Sí. Creen que estoy loca, pero sigo siendo diferente que la mayoría, joven aún y con piel morena. Tres veces me compraron cuando cumplí los dieciséis, la edad mínima, una al año siguiente.

Su gesto es de absoluta tristeza. Me acaricia la cara y apoya la frente en la mía. No, no, ella no puede tener una vida como la mía.

—Estarás bien —le digo, de nuevo—. Hay muchas vencedoras del Uno parecidas a ti, pero más llamativas, tanto en físico como en personalidad.

—¿Debería tomarme eso como un insulto? —bromea. No puedo evitar reír.

—Corregiré: más atractivas para ellos.

—¿Sí lo soy para ti? —su pregunta me pilla desprevenida. Nunca lo había pensado así, pero sé la respuesta.

—Sí. Claro que sí.

Me sonríe.

Atesoro esa sonrisa durante los siguientes meses. Una sonrisa verdadera, que le llega a los ojos, que me deslumbra.

Veo otra igual cuando nos encontramos en la nueva edición de los Juegos, ambas como mentoras. Y son las mejores semanas de toda mi maldita vida.

Cuando nos escapamos a pasar tiempo juntas, casi siento a la verdadera Rue emergiendo. Sonrío como nunca antes, nos contamos todo la una de la otra, reímos de cosas que quizá no tienen gracia, conseguimos tanta complicidad como para vacilarnos. Incluso desarrollamos nuestro propio código para decirnos cosas cuando estamos rodeadas de personas y debemos fingir nuestro desequilibrio.

Nuestros tributos, como es habitual en nuestros distritos, mueren pronto. Ella queda muy afectada.

—He tenido suerte, lo sé —me dice, llorando, en un baño. Hemos abierto los grifos para que no se nos escuche—. Mi hermana se sacrificó por mí. En mis Juegos apenas tuve enfrentamientos. Maté una vez y se podría decir que fue en defensa propia. Casi sufrí más al tener que matar a esos animalitos… Pero tener alguien a mi cuidado, conocerla, y tener que mirar cómo muere… Lo único peor que esto fue ver a Katniss morir. Tengo pesadillas con tus Juegos, no con los míos.

—Primrose, no pasa nada por sentirte mal. Estás en tu derecho. Pero no puedes dejar que te coma por dentro.

—¿Cómo lo consigues? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?

—Por ti. —Levanta la cabeza y me mira, yo miro al suelo, un poco avergonzada—. Me refiero a que… cuando te vi, en mi Gira de la Victoria, me diste razones para seguir. Hiciste que me diera cuenta de que Katniss se había sacrificado para que las dos viviéramos, y que ambas debíamos apreciar ese regalo que ella nos hizo.

Se queda en silencio varios minutos. Se seca las lágrimas con las manos y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Puede que estar sentadas en el suelo frío de un baño no sea el lugar más cómodo del mundo, pero para mí, ahora mismo, es el mejor.

Así que canto, muy bajito, para Primrose. Y ella deja por fin de llorar.

 **~ · ~**

Hago algo estúpido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siempre hago cosas estúpidas por ella.

Todos los años me pasa igual, parece que vivo para esas pocas semanas en el Capitolio, como mentora. Y no es por los lujos, o por los eventos a los que me inviten, ni por ser mentora (eso nadie debería disfrutarlo). Es porque la veo a ella. A Primrose.

Y todos los años la espera me mata. Me pregunto cómo se encuentra, si se ha dejado arrastrar por la tristeza, si se tortura por los tributos a los que no consigue traer de vuelta. En esta última edición pareció especialmente afectada, porque su tributo era una chica de la parte pobre del Doce, muy parecida a Katniss, y murió cerca del final, cuando ya le había dado tiempo a hacerse ilusiones.

No conseguí sacarle una sonrisa verdadera, solo algunas falsas para dejarme tranquila, antes de tener que volver a nuestros distritos. Y no puedo esperar todo un año, o a que nos llamen para algún evento en el Capitolio (como no gustamos, no suelen llevarnos). Así que me arriesgo estúpidamente.

Pago a un conductor del tren de mercancía que nos trae carbón del Doce, le doy una nota para que se la haga llegar a Haymitch. Confío en que él entenderá que es para Primrose, pero que no quiero arriesgarla a ella.

«Eres como un sol, brillante y cálida, ¿sabías? No dejes que eso cambie nunca. Necesito una luz que me guíe, que me mantenga aquí. R».

Es solo una tontería de mensaje. Pero sé que lo único que puede hacer que Primrose saque fuerzas es el ayudar a otros. La necesito, eso es una verdad. Y tiene que saberlo.

La respuesta tarda un par de semanas, cuando el tren de mercancía vuelve.

«Tú eres como una noche, opaca y misteriosa. Pero con luna y estrellas. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Por recordarme por qué tengo que seguir. P».

Esa noche me duermo con una sonrisa.

Y a partir de entonces podemos mandarnos mensajes cortos, no comprometedores, pero que al menos nos recuerdan que la otra está ahí. Le cuento cosas tontas que me pasan, hablamos más en clave que otra cosa. Paso más horas pensando qué decirle, imaginando qué me dirá, que centrada en mi «talento». Cuidar un jardín no me importa demasiado… Aunque la cosa cambia cuando consigo semillas de armagas y prímulas, y las planto juntas.

Se lo cuento en persona, cuando una nueva edición de los Juegos hace que nos encontremos en el Capitolio.

—Mi nombre viene de una flor de montaña, la armaga. Y el tuyo de las prímulas. Las he plantado juntas y, ¿sabes algo curioso? Ambas se cierran por las noches.

Me sonríe con complicidad. Hablamos en voz muy baja, aunque sería difícil que nos escucharan porque el local tiene música muy alta y muchas voces. Haymitch y Chaff están montando escándalo en la barra, ambos igual de borrachos, pero es de las pocas veces en que parecen divertirse.

—Entonces, ¿duermen? —me pregunta.

—Eso parece. Y se despiertan cuando sale el sol. Como yo contigo.

—Pues yo soy de irme a dormir tarde, ¿sabías? Me gusta la emoción de las noches, el silencio que hay, que puedan pasar cosas en las sombras que nadie verá nunca.

Por alguna razón, sus palabras me turban. Me dice que va al baño y me mira de la forma en que sé que significa que quiere que la acompañe.

No espera a que cierre con pestillo, lo hago a tientas mientras los labios de Primrose ya están sobre los míos. Le devuelvo el beso, muy confusa, y ella me sonríe cuando se aparta.

—Han comprado mi compañía. —Noto algo pesado en el estómago—. Pero quería asegurarme de que tú fueras la primera persona que me besara.

—Niégate.

—No puedo. Harían daño a mamá.

—Pero…

—No me importa, Rue. No será agradable, pero no siento que vayan a hacer nada que no me hayan hecho ya. El Capitolio abusa de nuestros sentimientos, nos hace ver morir a otros, eso es muchísimo peor que cualquier cosa física.

Estúpidamente, soy yo la que lloro. Y ella la que tiene que consolarme.

—Te quiero —me dice.

—Te quiero, Primrose —respondo yo, antes de besarla.

Seré su primer beso, y su segundo, y el tercero. Seré su primer todo. Y, cuando alguien la toque, borraré su rastro con mi propio cuerpo.

 **~ · ~**

Una mano roza la mía muy sutilmente. Tengo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no girarme hacia ella. Solo aguanto un minuto, después tengo que buscarla donde está el carruaje de los tributos del Doce.

Está tan brillante como siempre.

Resulta casi un dolor físico no correr hacia ella y abrazarla. Llevo tantos meses sin verla… sin nada más que cortos mensajes cada dos semanas… Pero merece la pena la espera. Merecería la pena esperar mil años por un segundo a su lado.

—Es peligroso y lo sabes —me dice Chaff de pronto. Tardo en escucharle.

—¿De qué hablas…?

—Conmigo no te tienes que hacer la tonta. Me ofende que confíes en Haymitch y no en mí. Pero tengo ojos en la cara y veo lo que pasa.

Le mando callar y espero a que los carruajes se marchen para buscar un rincón apartado.

—¿Qué quieres decirme, Chaff?

—¿Sabes por qué acabé siendo un alcohólico? —Abro mucho los ojos, él no suele hablar así.

—No.

—Porque perdí a alguien. Al principio, fui acostumbrándome a la vida de Vencedor, incluso con tener que hacer favores especiales… No me importaba. Porque la conocí a ella. Una Vencedora del Diez. —Mira a nuestro alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie nos escucha, y me habla al oído tan bajito que casi no lo escucho—. No quieren vernos felices, menos entre nosotros. Hicieron que pareciera un accidente, pero yo sé la verdad. Me la arrebataron.

Trago saliva y trato de aguantarme la rabia que siento.

Ya lo sabía, por algo lo mantenemos en secreto, pero esperaba solo estar siendo demasiado prudente. Veo que no me equivocaba.

Más tarde, cuando por fin podemos encerrarnos en un baño y Primrose me besa como si fuera el último día de nuestras vidas… recuerdo la conversación con Chaff. Y se lo digo. Le digo que sería más seguro para ella que esto no volviera a pasar nunca más.

Es la única vez que la he visto enfadada conmigo. No porque su hermana se sacrificara por mí, no por ponerla en riesgo, sino por querer apartarla de mí.

—Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a repetirme eso, ¿me oyes? —me dice, con esos ojos de cielo que parece tener una tormenta ahora mismo—. ¿Qué sentido tendría aguantar todo esto si no pudiera tocarte, hablarte… quererte? Somos el día y la noche, ¿recuerdas?

—No seas escandalosa, nos van a oír.

—Me da igual lo que opines. Si hace falta, te besaré delante de todos. Una y otra vez. Aunque me rechaces todas las veces.

Me muerdo el labio. Ambas sabemos que no podré rechazarla. No soy tan fuerte.

Lo siento, Katniss, debería estar haciendo cualquier cosa por protegerla, igual que hiciste tú por nosotras… Pero resulta que no puedo estar lejos de ella en las pocas oportunidades que puedo tenerla cerca. Es ahora cuando entiendo todo lo que Peeta hizo, su sacrificio por ti. Si tuviera que interponerme entre unos mutos y Primrose, me lanzaría de cabeza al peligro.

Quizá es una excusa muy pobre, sin embargo, es la mejor que tengo.

La quiero.

Un amor prohibido, un amor a distancia, somos como esa leyenda de los amantes que solo se encuentran una vez cada mucho tiempo y viven esperando ese momento.

Merecerá la pena. Y, quién sabe, quizás esa rebelión de la que Haymitch nos habló termine de gestarse. Quizás algún día surja la chispa que necesitan para prender el fuego y, en un mundo sin Capitolio y sin barreras entre los distritos, ella y yo podamos estar juntas. Podríamos adoptar a un par de niños, una morena de ojos grises a la que llamar Katniss y un rubio de ojos azules al que llamar Peeta.

Aquí, sentadas en el suelo de un baño, con la calidez que solo ella consigue despertar en mí y sus ojos brillantes, creo que soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

* * *

.

Últimamente me eternizo, no sé por qué, pretendía escribir algo corto y ha salido esto jajaja. No sé qué tal habré reflejado a Rue, era pequeña en la saga y creo que su carácter sería un poco distinto habiendo vivido lo que en esta historia, por eso la he escrito así. Por si las dudas, lo que se pregunta Rue al final, sobre si estallará una rebelión, llega a cumplirse. Todo.

Gracias a quien me lea :)


End file.
